Find Yourself
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: *No summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. My next day off is Wednesday so I thought I would start a story today since I found some inspiration, also I've been having a little trouble fitting in at work since some people there are a little more 'tense' than the ones at my old job, so I just need to take my mind of it a little.**

Cal and Ethan walked to work one day, they were having a very 'interesting' conversation.

 **"** Oh come on Ethan!" Cal jokingly nudged his brother.

 **"** Absolutely not!" Ethan exclaimed with a smile.

 **"** Pleeeeeeeease!" Cal begged.

 **"** Cal forget it, I am NOT naming any of my future children after you." Ethan chuckled, Cal looked at him with a joking shocked facial expression.

 **"** Why not?" Cal asked.

 **"** Caleb Jr? Really?" Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

 **"** How about Cal Jr.? I always prefer Cal more than Caleb, sounds too posh especially when you and Connie say it." Cal suggested. Ethan scoffed.

 **"** Regardless, and besides even if I did have any children I am not naming them after any family." Ethan answered honestly.

 **"** I bet you'll change your mind one day." Cal smiled. Ethan rolled his eyes and smiled and the brothers walked into the ED ready to start the day.

Elsewhere in the ED, Dylan was still feeling haunted by the number four bay in resus, he moved every single patient from the bay to 'protect' them from death. Rita went up to him.

 **"** Look Dylan yesterday-" Rita began to talk but was interrupted by Dylan.

 **"** Forget it." Dylan didn't want to hear it, Rita said she wouldn't tell anyone about Dylan's problem and she stabbed him in the back. Dylan stood there with his hands on his hips staring at the number four.

 **"** No I won't, you told me to keep it confidential but I just thought Zoe could help because you're close with her." Rita was being honest.

 **"** Let's just leave it, I'm going to get some air." Dylan left resus with Rita watching him. As Dylan walked through reception he noticed a little boy sitting on his own, the boy looked back at Dylan but Dylan still kept walking. The little boy got up and followed him. He peeked round the ED doors, watching Dylan walk to the bench and sat down. The boy pulled out a crumpled up photo from his pocket and looked at it then looked at Dylan...

 **Hmm wonder what's going on here? Hehe I'll leave you guys to have a guess.**

 **I have to go bed now since I got to be up at like 3am but I will upload chapter two tomorrow when I get home from work which should be around 1pm-ish and I'll continue the rest of the story on my days off : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan finished his breather and started walking back to the hospital. The little boy who was watching Dylan for two minutes shoved the photo back in his pocket and ran back in the ED out of sight. Dylan walked in and saw the little boy was not sitting on the chair and continued walking towards the cubicle, the little boy followed him.

Dylan walked to cubicle three to see Ethan with a patient.

 **"** Ah Dr Keogh, this is Amanda, she's 19 and complaining of pain in the right shoulder." Ethan smiled at Dylan, having good bedside manner as usual.

 **"** Okay let's take a look. May I?" Dylan gestured to Amanda about looking at her shoulder. Amanda nodded before taking her baggy jumper off her shoulder. Dylan felt all around the shoulder. "What type of pain is it Amanda? Sharp? dull?"

 **"** It just feels stiff." Amanda groaned.

 **"** Okay. Can you raise your arm for me please Amanda?" Dylan asked whilst feeling her shoulder. Doing so, Amanda raised her arm, she scrunched her face up because of the pain and the clicking noise that her shoulder was making. "Right okay, from looks of this you may have something called Rotator Cuff Tendinitis. It's basically a stiff pain in the shoulder. I'll refer you to your GP and he should prescribed you with painkillers."

 **"** That's it? Nothing serious?" Amanda smiled. Dylan shook his head sideways in reply. "Thank you Doc."

Dylan smiled then left the cubicle where he saw the little boy again, standing by the door in between reception and cubicles. Dylan walked up to him. "Are you looking for someone?" Dylan asked as he looked down at the boy. The boy didn't answer instead he giggled and ran off. Dylan looked confused but he walked after the boy, he saw he ran outside so Dylan followed him outside, without realising Dylan found himself at the bench again where he sat down and sighed. The boy ran up to him.

 **"** Tag you're it!" The little boy tapped Dylan on the shoulder. Dylan jumped slightly as the boy ran away from him but didn't move to go after the boy. The boy turned around to see Dylan still sitting there, he walked back over to him. "Do you not want to play?" The little boy asked, Dylan didn't answer, the boy sat next to him. "I'm Christian, what's your name?" Christian smiled.

 **"** Doctor." Dylan answered bluntly.

 **"** Doctor? As in Doctor Who? I love that show!" Christian excitedly replied. Dylan couldn't help but chuckle.

 **"** And how old are you Christian if you're old enough to watch sci fi shows?" Dylan asked as he faced the little blonde haired child.

 **"** I'm six." Christian answered as he showed the number using his fingers.

 **"** And is your mum here with you?" Dylan asked while looking around, seeing if he could spot a female. Christian shook his head. Dylan was shocked. What was a six year old doing at the hospital alone? "Listen Christian, we need to call your mother and tell her you're here, she must be worried." Dylan looked at Christian then looked around still.

 **"** Mummy knows I'm here." Christian smiled and pointed to the sky, Dylan looked up then realised.

 **"** Sorry." Was all Dylan could say to the young fella.

 **"** Don't be sorry Mr Doctor. I know she's watching me." Christian bounced up and down on the bench. Dylan smiled then realised.

 **"** Wait so who is looking after you?" Dylan asked, seriously.

 **"** Well I think my dad is here." Christian replied with a finger on his bottom lip, thinking.

 **"** He is? Why didn't you say so? Let's go find him shall we?" Dylan spoke positively.

 **"** Well that's the thing, he doesn't really know me, mummy said." Christian went all quiet. Dylan was confused. Then Christian gave him the photo from his pocket. Dylan looked at the photo then looked at Christian, he was starting to see the resemblance now. He looked at the photo shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan was just staring straight ahead with his mouth open.

 **"** Doctor?" Christian asked confused. Dylan still looked shocked. "Doctor!" Christian spoke louder and shook Dylan, he finally left his daze and looked at Christian. "Do you know my Daddy?" Christian asked with a little bit of hope.

Dylan had to think, this boy needed his father but dropping this on him, would that be a good idea? Dylan cleared his throat before speaking.

 **"** Look Christian-" Dylan began to speak but was interrupted.

 **"** Am I at the right hospital? Mummy told me he lived in Holby just like we have and works at a hospital. She gave me that photo before she left me." Christian asked, the poor little guy was so confused.

Dylan couldn't bring himself to words. How can he tell his work colleague that they have a son? A son he never knew he had. "Christian...follow me." Was all Dylan could say but it's a start: get the boy in the same building and room as his father. Christian got off the bench and followed behind Dylan, his little legs trying to keep up. Dylan took him to the relatives room. "Just stay here and I'll be right back." Dylan spoke while standing in the doorway.

 **"** Will I see my daddy soon?" Christian asked as he looked up at Dylan

 **"** Shortly." Was Dylan lying or telling the truth? He left the room, shut the door and exhaled deeply.

 **"** Dylan? What's wrong?" Rita asked looking concerned

 **"** Nothing. Can you keep an eye on the boy for me? Thanks." Dylan answered bluntly while he pointed at the door then walked off. Rita looked at him then looked through the window of the door to see Christian, she walked in.

 **"** Hey Sweetie, I'm Rita, I'm a nurse. What are you doing in here on your own?" Rita kneeled down next to Christian

 **"** That Doctor is going to get my daddy." Christian answered with a bit of excitement in his voice.

 **"** Is one of your family members in hospital?" Rita asked with a frown but kept a comforting voice. Christian shook his head sideways.

"No, my daddy works here." Christian smiled.

 **"** Oh who is he? I might know him." Rita asked, sounding quite excited herself.

 **"** I don't know, I have this picture of him but he might of changed." Christian replied, sounding negative. Christian showed Rita the picture. Rita couldn't help but giggle at her colleagues near shoulder length hair and interesting taste in clothes. "Do you know him?" Christian beamed a little.

 **"** Oh I think do." Rita giggled. Christian was beginning to get impatient so he got up and went to find his father, Rita shortly followed him. Christian ran into cubicles and literally ran into Cal.

 **"** Careful sport." Cal looked down at the little boy. Christian stared up at Cal, amazed.

 **"** You're tall." Christian smiled, Cal couldn't help but chuckle. Rita walked into the cubicles and Dylan walked and stood next to her and they both looked at Cal who had no clue that that little boy was his nephew...

 **I loved all of your guesses from my first chapter. A lot of brilliant ideas! : )**

 **It was really hard to decide who the father was going to be, I pretty much spent the whole morning at work thinking who would be a suitable role (helped me relax a little) little predictable but oh wells, I think it's looking good so far : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Christian still continued to look up at Cal with a big smile, Dylan and Rita still looked from a short distance at the two. Dylan finally broke the freeze frame and walked over Cal and Christian.

 **"** Christian, I thought I told you to stay in the Relatives room?" Dylan asked, sighing.

 **"** You know this little guy?" Cal chuckled. Dylan roughly nodded.

 **"** I wanted to find my daddy, you were taking forever." Christian said as he faced Dylan then looked back up at Cal.

 **"** Is your daddy in the hospital? Is he poorly?" Cal bent down to Christian's level, he was so tiny. Around three foot.

 **"** No, he works here." Christian replied, he looked around for the photo but he must of left it in the other room. Rita walked up to Christian, put a hand on his shoulder whilst holding the folded up photo.

 **"** Cal, we believe this is Christians father." Rita smiled as she handed Cal the photo, he unfolded it and looked at it. It took him a couple of seconds to work out who it was. Cal's smile went when he realised.

 **"** Ethan?!" Ethan replied with a mixture of shocked and happiness. Rita nodded. "Ethan is this little guys dad?!" Cal started to smile.

 **"** What's wrong Mr Beanstalk?" Christian joked. Cal kneeled down so he was levelled with Christian again. A little tear came out of his eye. Like Dylan, Cal could see the resemblance.

 **"** Nothing, Christian. Absolutely nothing. I know your dad, in fact I live with him." Cal replied, still happy.

 **"** You do?! Are you my other daddy?" Christian asked with even more excitement than usual.

 **"** What?" Cal slightly chuckled.

 **"** Well sometimes instead of a mummy and daddy, there is a daddy and daddy or a mummy and mummy." Christian answered. Cal chuckled slightly again.

 **"** No Christian, I'm your daddy's brother." Cal watched as Christian's smile got even bigger.

 **"** Wow! Can we go see him now?" Christian bounced with more excitement. Cal looked up at Dylan and Rita.

"I think it will probably be best if you do it." Dylan responded honestly. Cal was Christians uncle after all. Cal nodded before standing up and taking Christians hand as they went to search for Ethan.

Ethan was on his break, it was a nice day so he decided to sit in the gardens. Cal and Christian were outside the ED doors watching Ethan.

 **"** _this is going to change his whole life, hopefully in a good way."_ Cal thought. Cal then kneeled down to Christian's level again. "Okay Christians. Are you ready to meet your dad?" Cal smiled as he watched Christian nodding excitedly. "Okay, let's go."Cal walked over to Ethan with Christian behind him. He couldn't help but smile "Alright there little brother?"

 **"** Hello Caleb. You're in a good mood. Did you get a patients number or something?" Ethan joked. Cal frowned for two seconds then smiled again.

 **"** No. I have some very interesting news." Cal could feel himself buzzing. Ethan was about to ask but then he noticed Christian behind Cal.

 **"** It looks like you got a little friend there Cal." Ethan leaned his head back to look a Christian.

 **"** Indeed I do. Ethan this is Christian." Cal brought Christian in front of him

 **"** Hello." Ethan smiled. But suddenly Christian got scared and ran off.

 **"** Christian!" Cal called after Christian, slightly confused. he was happy a second ago.

 **"** Is he okay?" Ethan asked, concerned.

 **"** Just a little shy, I'll go get him." Cal smiled at Ethan then jogged after Christian. Christian ran in the path of an oncoming ambulance. Cal then sprinted as fast as he could. Cal picked up Christian and the ambulance drove into the back of Cal while holding Christian. Ethan stood up from the bench and watched in horror.

 **I wasn't really sure of the ending bit but if any of you watch Emmerdale and if anyone remembers Ross being hit by car for saving Gabby. That's kind of where I got the idea of it from but either way, hope it was a good chapter : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan ran over to Cal and Christian and kneeled down in between them. Iain and Dixie got out of the ambulance. "Christian, are you okay?" Ethan asked desperately. Christian sat on his knees and nodded. Ethan felt a little bad seeing to Christian first but he was a child. "Caleb, are you okay?" Cal sat up slowly and rested on his elbows.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cal coughed harshly.

"Sorry Cal, you just ran out." Iain worried as he kneeled down to Cal's level.

"It's fine really, least you weren't going quick. You were always a slow driver." Cal tried to joke but his ribs hurt too much. Ethan picked up Christian while Cal stood up slowly with with Dixie supporting him.

"Right let's get you two looked out." Ethan stated.

"Ethan, take the boy inside and will get a wheelchair for Cal." Dixie instructed kindly. Ethan nodded before carrying Christian.

Ethan walked into reception with Cal being wheeled in shortly behind him, Rita came up to him.

"Ethan? What's happened?" Rita asked as she walked with Ethan.

"Right well this is Christian, he was almost hit by an ambulance but Cal got in the way." Ethan chuckled slightly. From how Ethan was describing the situation and didn't seem emotionally distressed, he still doesn't know that Christian is his son.

"Right let's get them both to a cubicle." Rita instructed whilst seeming a little shocked. Ethan thought he would treat Christian because Cal is family but then again so is Christian. Rita didn't want to tell Ethan not to treat him because Ethan might get suspicious and besides it was only a cut on the arm. Once in cubicles Ethan was stitching Christians arm.

"Christian? Why did you run in the road?" Ethan asked as he watched Christian look down.

"I was scared." Christian answered truthfully.

"Of what?" Ethan asked.

"Of you." Christian whimpered.

"Why?" Ethan seemed a little shock. He didn't see himself as a scary person.

"Because I didn't think you wouldn't like me." Christian continued to look down.

"Why wouldn't I like you, Christian?" Ethan frowned. Christian just shrugged his shoulders! he then looked up and remembered about Cal. "Is that Doctor your brother?"

"Cal? Yes he is." Ethan smiled lightly,

"What does that make him to me?" Christian asked. Ethan was confused.

"Superman?" Ethan chuckled.

"No that's not what I meant." Christian shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked. He was still confused until Christian gave Ethan the photo of him. Ethan just stared at it. "Where did you get this?" Ethan sounded calm.

"My mummy gave it to me." Christian whispered.

"Christian, what is your mothers name?" Ethan dreaded this answer.

"Debbie Fields." Christian answered. Ethan's mouth opened. Rita walked into the cubicles, registering Ethan's shocked face.

"Ethan?" Rita called the pale doctor. Ethan just stood there, he had no clue what to say.

"So I'm your...?" Ethan asked as he turned his head slowly to Christian.

"You're my daddy." Christian smiled nervously. Without thinking, Ethan just walked away.

"Ethan!" Rita called after him. Cal heard Rita then walked over to her. Christian looked down sadly. With Cal walking in to see Christian.

"My daddy hates me." Christian sniffled. Cal couldn't believe he just heard that, his brother just walked away from his child.

"Cal are you okay?" Rita asked, concerned.

Cal nodded. "Just some cuts and a couple of cracked ribs. How's Christian?"

"He's fine but I think you need to go find Ethan. Or do you want me to go?" Rita asked.

"No it's okay, I'll go just stay with him." Cal smiled then left. Rita got up on the bed and gave Christian a hug. Cal followed Ethan outside. "Ethan wait up, you know I can't walk as quick as you right now. What wrong?"

"Christian's my son." Ethan mumbled as he looked down.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cal asked. Ethan looked up.

"Well no but oh God I just walked out on him." Ethan realised.

"It's a shock but it will sink in. So who have you been fooling around with?" Cal chuckled slightly.

"Someone I was at university with. She's was a nice girl and we dated but we only did it the one time after that, I never saw her again, she dropped out." Ethan sighed.

"Aw my brother is a grown up!" Cal tapped Ethan's shoulder.

"Don't Cal, please." Ethan closed his eyes in frustration.

"Sorry wrong time for jokes." Cal held his hands up.

"Oh God, you saved my son. His tiny, little body could of been under that ambulance." Ethan finally realised. Cal put his hands on Ethan's shoulders for comfort.

"Ethan, don't stress he's fine, I'm fine. Now you are going to go back in there and see your son, he needs you." Ethan knew Cal was right so Ethan quickly strolled back to Christian. Christians face brightened up as he saw Ethan.

"Christian, I am so sorry." Ethan pulled Christian into a hug.

"It's okay." Christian smiled.

"I'll leave you guys too it." Rita walked away and Ethan sat on the bed.

"So why did you come here on your own?" Ethan asked,

"I wanted to find my daddy, all children need their daddy as well as their mummy." Christian looked down again.

"Where is your mum, Christian?" Ethan was worried for the answer. Christian still looked down.

"She's in heaven." Christian whispered. Ethan looked sad.

"Who's been looking after you?" Ethan was also worried about this question.

"I'm at an orphanage." Christian whimpered. Ethan had a tear come down his eye. His child was in the hands of strangers, though he was the same at the minute.

"Do you like it there?" Ethan asked. Christian shook his head and rolled up his sleeve where he had bruises. "Christian, who did this too you? Was it another kid."

"Danny, he's mean and our foster parent just ignores me." Christian answered. Ethan couldn't believe this, his child was unsafe, he then had an idea.

"Right Christian, how do you fancy doing a test?" Ethan smiled.

"A spelling test? I'm good at spelling." Christian smiled back.

"No, something called a DNA test, it's where they put a swab in yours and my mouth to see if I belong to you, then this should get you out of that orphanage." Ethan explained as Cal walked in.

"Ethan, I'm not really sure that's a good idea." Cal frowned.

"Why not? The orphanage won't let me take him unless there is proof that I'm his dad." Ethan had a point, that weren't going to hand Christian over to a stranger. "Please Cal, he needs to be with his family." Cal hesitated but then finally agreed.

The test was done but now it's only a matter of days before the results come. Ethan didn't like that fact that he had to call the orphanage for them to come collect his son, it honestly broke a little piece of Ethan's heart.

"Ethan? There is someone in reception to collect Christian, says he's from the orphanage." Rita said.

"Okay." Ethan whispered then walked Christian to reception. "Now listen to me, I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of there okay? Just hang in there." Ethan held Christian's hand tightly.

"Christian! Oh thank God, where have you been?" Danny shrieked with relief. Danny was an older child of the orphanage. He pretty much pulled Christian away from Ethan. Ethan felt anger. "Come on let's go!" Danny dragged Christian by the arm, his sore, stitched up arm. Christian was whimpering in pain. Ethan ran after them.

"Hey, careful that's his bad arm." Ethan stated.

"What's it to you Doctor? You've done your bit now go clean up someone's vomit." Danny joked harshly then continued to drag Christian away. Ethan wanted to grab his son and go back into the hospital but he couldn't.

 **This chapter is quite long so I'm going to stop it there and continue on the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan felt quite depressed the last two days, he was really worried about Christian. He wishes the results would just get here so he can rescue his son. He hates to think what type of punishments is happening to him.

 **"** I've been asking you this question for two days now: Why were you at the hospital? You have no relatives to visit." Danny grunted as he stared down at a feisty Christian.

 **"** None of your business!" Christian shouted. Danny stared at him angrily.

"What did you say to me?" Danny slowly asked before grabbing Christians shirt collar. "I'm older than you so you will treat me with respect. Now I will ask you again, what were you doing at the hospital?"

Christian didn't answer.

 **"** Fine don't answer me." Danny hissed then threw Christian into a wall. Danny and his mates just laughed at him.

 **"** What is going on here?" A strict foster owner asked as she entered the room. Christian had a bit of hope that Danny would get into trouble.

"Oh Mrs Winters, just telling Christian how worried we all were for him wandering off." Danny attempted to suck up. Mrs Winters wasn't convinced but she didn't do anything.

 **"** Have you all done your chores?" Mrs Winters asked, changing the subject.

 **"** Yes, Mrs Winters." All the boys answered in unison. Mrs Winters frowned then walked away. Christian sighed sadly.

 **"** Right you, time for your punishment." Danny changed his tune. He grabbed Christian and put him in the cold, dark basement by pushing him down the wooden stairs. Danny chuckled but his mates watch with a little bit of horror in their eyes.

Ethan sat in the staffroom staring at his coffee. Cal walked in after taking some time off work to recover.

 **"** Ethan?" Cal looked at Ethan who still continued to stare into his coffee. "It won't turn into beer you know?" Cal joked, Ethan looked up and smiled lightly. Cal showed concern now. "What's wrong? Is it Christian?"

 **"** Yes, the boy who came to collect him was quite rough with him, I'm worried he's in trouble." Ethan answered sadly.

 **"** He'll be fine." Cal attempted to encourage.

 **"** No I'm going to go get him." Ethan jumped off the stool and walked out of the staffroom and Cal followed him.

 **"** Ethan, you can't, you have no proof. Just wait okay? That's all we can do." Ethan stopped in front of Cal, sighing but then he heard ambulance sirens so he went to get on with his job. Dixie walked in with the casualty.

 **"** Okay this is Christian Fields, age 6. Fallen down a flight of stairs. Wasn't unconscious but he is complaining of pain in the lower back." Dixie explained the hand over, Ethan stood there shocked, he went to go to his son but Cal restrained him.

 **"** Cal get off me!" Ethan tried not to raise his voice.

 **"** Daddy!" Christian called for his father. Ethan listened as his scared little boy was wheeled away on the trolley. He then saw Danny. Ethan got out of Cal's grip and walked up to him.

 **"** You did this!" Ethan wasn't jumping to conclusions, he knew.

"No I didn't! He fell." Danny lied.

 **"** You pushed him!" Ethan almost shouted. Cal still watched waiting for the right time to intervene.

 **"** Why do you care so much?" Danny asked suspiciously.

 **"** Because he told me what you did. I've seen the bruises." Ethan told Danny.

 **"** I don't know what you are talking about." Danny lied, scoffing. Ethan went to lash out at Danny but Cal got hold of him again.

 **"** Come on, Ethan. He's not worth it." Cal strained, his brother was susprisingly strong.

 **"** Get off me!" Ethan shrieked. Danny held his hands over his face then slowly moved them away, smiling.

 **"** He's mad, he should be locked up for almost laying a finger on me." Danny acted scared. Rita looked at him, squinting her eyes.

 **"** I think you should leave." Rita told Danny harshly.

 **"** I haven't done anything!" Whined Danny.

Cal was leading, well more like dragging Ethan away and placed him in the staffroom. Connie walked in.

 **"** Right Dr Hardy, what you did out there showed lack of professionalism! This is not you! Why do you care so much about this little boy?" Connie stood, concerned.

 **"** Because I'm his dad!" Ethan couldn't help but shout. Connie stood there, did Ethan just say what she think he said? There was a knock at the door, it was Lofty.

 **"** Sorry to interrupt but Ethan, you have a letter." Lofty spoke awkwardly. Ethan quickly got off the stool and took the letter. Lofty looked at him concerned. Ethan ripped open the letter. It was the results. Ethan read through it.

 _Alleged Father: Ethan Hardy_

 _Name of Mother: Not Tested_

 _Name of Child: Christian Fields_

 _Ethan Hardy is excluded as the biological father of Christian Fields. This means that Ethan Hardy can not be the father of Christian Fields because the analysis shows they do not share a paternity relationship._

 _Caleb Knight is not excluded as the biological father of Christian Fields. This means that Caleb Knight is considered to be the father of Christian Fields because the analysis shows that they share a paternity relationship._

 _Kind Regards._

Ethan just stared at the letter with Cal and Connie watching him worriedly.

"Ethan?" Cal queried. No response.

 **"** Dr Hardy? What is it?" Connie quizzed the stunned doctor.

 **"** Christian is not my son." Ethan mumbled quietly.

 **"** What?" Cal asked, scrunching his face.

 **"** He's not my son." Ethan spoke louder.

 **"** You're kidding? Who's is he?" Cal was confused. Ethan looked up at him with an angry tone in his voice.

 **"** He's yours." Ethan replied as he clenched his teeth. Ethan shoved the letter into Cal's chest. Cal read it completely lost for words. "You slept with a girl I was dating?!" Ethan bellowed. Cal looked ashamed.

 **"** Ethan it wasn't like that." Cal tried to explain.

 **"** That's why you hesitated about me doing the test." Ethan's eyes watered. Cal didn't answer. "I feel sick." Ethan clenched his stomach.

 **"** I promise I didn't sleep with her while you was seeing her. She came to me complaining that she broke up with you and one thing led to another." Cal was actually being honest.

 **"** I never saw her after that night and you took advantage of her?!" Ethan tearfully shouted.

 **"** No of course not." Cal also started having watery eyes.

 **"** I can't even look at you right now." Ethan barged past Cal and walked out of the staffroom. Cal sighed then turned around to face the door Ethan left through.

 **"** Ethan." Cal went after him but was stopped by Connie.

 **"** Cal I would leave him for now." Connie sighed. Cal watched as his brother just disappeared from his sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Cal grabbed his grey Holby City Hospital hoodie and walked outside to hopefully find Ethan sitting on the bench but instead he found Ethan on the roof, leaning with his arms resting on the edge. Cal sighed, walked up and joined him.

"Found a new thinking spot?" Cal smirked slightly. Ethan didn't at least smile at Cal's comment. "Look Ethan, I know I've let you down quite a few times but you wouldn't really think I would sleep with someone you were currently seeing at the time, would you?"

Ethan sighed and he finally spoke. **"** Too be honest Cal, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You've done so many stupid and irresponsible things." Ethan looked at him

 **"** Like what? Name three things." Cal asked, slightly offended.

 **"** Okay like when you stole my money for Taylor's fake charity, when I gave you half of mum's inheritance and you just blew it all and when you thought Lily was "easy" and you slept with her!" Ethan was slightly amazed he managed to think of three things, he expected his mind to be empty.

 **"** You punched me in the face for one of them topics but come on Ethan, that was all in the past." Cal shrugged.

 **"** So was sleeping with my girlfriend!" Ethan shouted.

 **"** Look Ethan, we wore protection." Cal said, trying to find a bright side.

 **"** That's not the point! You slept with her." Ethan couldn't see no bright side to this.

"She was upset, you said you never saw her after you guys did it because from what she told me: you fell asleep in the middle of 'it' so she thought you was bored of her." Cal sighed.

Ethan was speechless.

 **"** I think I would of remembered if that happened!" Was all Ethan could say to defend himself.

 **"** Clearly not." Cal scoffed.

 **"** Just because I possibly nodded off, doesn't give you an excuse to woo her..." Ethan spoke vigorously.

 **"** Okay, you have got to stop saying that word: "wooing" it's not good." Cal slightly changed the subject. Ethan rolled his eyes.

 **"** It doesn't matter now, what's done is done, you need to go in and see YOUR son and maybe that will teach you some responsibility because that child needs you, he is being abused in that orphanage, he told me that himself and six year olds don't make up those types of tales. Check the bruises on his arm if you don't believe me." Ethan spoke with a tear in his eye.

 **"** He'll need you as well. We can raise him together, well we would have to since we live together." Cal put a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

 **"** I can't Caleb, I can't look at Christian as a nephew." Ethan backed away slowly from Cal.

 **"** And I don't think I can look at him as a son." Cal looked at Ethan sadly.

 **"** But you would get to do all the good things with him: drop him off and pick him up from school, teach him about girls and learn how to play video games but right now we need to know he is safe and sort out family titles later." Ethan advised. Cal didn't respond, he too wanted Christian to be safe. The two brothers continued to watch the ED before finally making their way down. "Cal, you go tell Christian. It will be much better coming from you since you are his father."

 **"** He'll want you there." Cal grabbed his arm lightly.

 **"** No...he won't." Ethan sighed then walked away, slightly heartbroken and Cal looked down at the floor, sighing before he went to find Christian and Rita sitting on the bed in resus, reading a comic book.

 **"** Superman Cal!" Christian excitedly spoke.

Cal chuckled. "How you doing?"

 **"** He's all good, nothing broken. Just a bruised back. He should be able to go home later today." Rita got off the bed and walked up to Cal.

 **"** Thank you." Cal smiled at Rita. Rita left the room. Cal leaned on the railings on Christian's bed.

 **"** Where's daddy?" Christian asked, looking behind Cal.

Cal wanted to say that "he's right here in front of you" but does this kid need anymore disappointment right now? **"** He's just gone to call social services to think about getting you out of that orphanage." Cal lied.

 **"** Did I pass the test?" Christian asked.

Cal just went along with it, "With flying colours."

Christian smiled excitedly.

Ethan left a cubicle and shut the curtains behind him, he was approached by Danny.

 **"** Our orphanage could be shut down because of you!" Danny shouted.

 **"** What are you talking about?" Ethan asked, calmly.

 **"** Don't play dumb, you're meant to be smart. Someone gave the coppers a call, saying that there was violence going on in the orphanage." Danny responded, still angry.

 **"** And you assume it was me that called them?" Ethan scorned.

Danny nodded. **"** Mrs Winters could lose her job, we could be out on the street."

 **"** That's not my problem." Ethan walked away but Danny followed him.

 **"** Too be honest, I don't see what your problem is with me, you don't know me." Danny spoke to Ethan's back. Ethan kept walking.

 **"** I know enough. But I can tell you one thing, I didn't call the police." Ethan spoke honestly.

 **"** I think you're lying to me Doctor." Danny wasn't convinced.

 **"** I would be lying if I said I care for anything more than that little boy in resus but right now, he is my priority." Ethan sighed.

 **"** You're not his doctor, they wouldn't let you treat him. Why is that? Too emotionally attached to the job." Danny teased Ethan.

 **"** Stop it." Ethan closed his eyes, trying not to lose it.

 **"** Are you not allowed near children?" Danny smirked.

 **"** I'm warning you." Ethan's teeth clenched.

 **"** Are you on a sex offenders list somewhere?" Danny still smirked. Ethan finally exploded. He stopped walking, turned around facing Danny and said it:

 **"** He's my nephew!" Ethan shouted. This got everyone in the ED's attention. Danny stood there shocked. There were two things Ethan couldn't believe he did: 1) Saying nephew instead of son and 2) Shouting it so everyone could hear. It honestly sounded a lot quieter in his head. Danny chuckled.

 **"** That little nerd is related to you, can sort of see it now. Is your brother any much more of a wimp?" Danny's evil smiled didn't go away

 **"** You know, you're a child, you are going to be saying all types of things to provoke people so I'm going to walk away now and do my job." Ethan calmed down then walked away. Danny stood there for a few seconds, watching Ethan walk away.

 **"** I'm not a child!" Danny snapped.

Ethan heard running footsteps coming towards him, he turned around to receive a headbutt from Danny, Ethan fell to the floor. Big Mac quickly got to the pair and pulled Danny away from Ethan, Cal heard shouting and ran out to find Ethan slowly sitting up. He ran over to him.

 **"** Ethan you okay?" Cal scanned his brothers bloody face. Ethan's nose was bleeding but he still nodded even though he was a little disorientated. "Let's get that looked at."

Ethan was sitting in cubicles, pinching his nose. Cal examined his nose.

 **"** Getting beating up by school kids again?" Cal tried to lighten the situation, Ethan frowned at him. "Too soon? Got it." Cal smiled lightly.

"Remember a time when teenagers use to be scared of adults?" Ethan asked, looking dazed.

 **"** Especially when it came to having their devices confiscated off them." Cal smiled, Ethan chuckled lightly then sighed.

 **"** Now everyone knows I have nephew and you have a son." Ethan looked at Cal seriously.

 **"** It wasn't going to stay quiet for long. Right now we just need to worry about getting Christian where he belongs." Cal breathed out.

 **Okay, I literally had no idea where I was going with this chapter, it's all a bit here, there and everywhere at minute, but hopefully it will start making more sense soon.**

 **Also I don't actually know if someone can fall asleep during sex. I'm asexual so it's not the topic that's really interested me hehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

After Ethan was treated for a bruised nose he went to see Christian.

 **"** Hi daddy. Wow you're nose is blue. What happened?" Christian looked in amazement.

"It's nothing don't worry. So nurse said you didn't do any damage. That's good." Ethan smiled.

 **"** Yeah, I can go come...home...later." Christians excitement left when he realised. Ethan knew what he was thinking.

 **"** Don't worry Christian, you're not going back to that place. You're coming home with me and Cal." Ethan reassured Christian. Christians excitement came back. Ethan wanted to tell Christian the truth about his father but he couldn't do it. "I'll be right back. Okay?"

Christian nodded. Ethan went to contact social services but was stopped by Robyn.

 **"** Ethan, I heard about you and Lily. Nice one." Robyn mockingly smiled.

 **"** What?" Ethan asked, bewildered.

 **"** She told me you defended her against Cal earlier." Ethan was still confused, Robyn looked at him. "Did that boy concuss you? You were on the roof with Cal?"

Ethan realised.

 _Flashback:_

 _ **"**...When you thought Lily was 'easy' and you slept with her!"_

 _ **"** You punched me in the face for one of those topics but come on Ethan, that was all in the past."_

 _"*shouting* So was sleeping with my girlfriend!"_

 _Girlfriend...girlfriend...girlfriend._

That word echoed through Ethan's head.

 **"** Oh God, this is a misunderstanding." Ethan said, stunned. Robyn's smile went.

 **"** What do you mean?"

 **"** I wasn't talking about Lily. I need to go find her." Ethan forgot about social services and went to look for Lily. He bumped into Cal along the way.

 **"** Nibbles, did you phone social services yet?"

 **"** What? No not yet. Can you do it?" Ethan replied, still concentrating about Lily.

"Okay, leave it with me."

Ethan smiled before still going to look for Lily. He finally found her in an empty cubicle room.

 **"** Lily." Ethan exhaled. Lily turned round and smiled.

 **"** Hello Ethan." Lily spoke seductively.

 **"** Listen, I don't know what you've been hearing or how much you've heard but-" Ethan started to stutter. Lily walked closer to him.

 **"** Did I ever tell you I love it when you talk?" Lily interrupted.

 **"** Look...Lily-" Ethan still stuttered.

 **"** Would you like to have dinner and maybe stay over tonight?" Lily smiled.

 **"** Lily will you please just listen to me?" Ethan finally found the words.

 **"** What is it?" Lily's smile lessened.

 **"** I don't know what you heard. But up on the roof, I wasn't talking about you."

Lily's smile went.

 **"** What? Who were you talking about?" Lily asked, sounding a little annoyed.

 **"** Someone I use to date, a long time ago." Ethan nervously smiled.

 **"** Oh so you're not seeing anyone now?" Lily was hoping for a positive answer.

 **"** No..." Ethan spoke with a raised eyebrow. Lily's smile came back.

 **"** Excellent. I mean: Right, I'll see you later."Lily left and Ethan shut his eyes, leaned his head back against the wall and slid down it, sighing.

Cal called social services and they have arranged for Christian to stay over Cal and Ethan's for the night to see if he is comfortable with them.

 **I'm going to take a break from this story as I'm running out of ideas even though I pretty much improvised much of this story hehe and also my iPad battery is running low. Hopefully I will come back to this story which I should really because leaving it here isn't much of an ending.**

 **I might add a quick chapter later if I can think of something : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Cal and Ethan walked home with Christian for their test to see the brothers can cope.

 **"** How about we order a take away?" Cal smiled. Christian's face filled with excitement.

 **"** Yeah! Can we dad?" Christian looked at Ethan.

 **"** Of course, I wouldn't of suggested otherwise." Cal chuckled, Ethan's smile went as he elbowed Cal in the ribs. He winced slightly since they still hurt a little, Ethan then smiled again.

 **"** We can do that but Christian there is something we both need to tell you before we start this sleepover test okay?" Ethan asked as he walked holding Christian's hand.

 **"** Sure, what is it?"

 **"** You see Christian, there was a little bit of a mix up with the test you and I did a few days ago." Ethan couldn't think of an easier way to say this.

 **"** What do you mean? Do I not belong to you?" Christian looked slightly disappointed. Ethan stopped walking and got down to Christians level, putting his hands on the young boys shoulders.

 **"** You kind of do but I'm not your father, Cal is, which makes you my nephew and I'm your uncle but even though you aren't my son, I am still here for you, okay?" Ethan smiled lightly. Christian looked down but then looked at Ethan and nodded accepting the information. "Good lad, shall we get home?"

 **"** Yeah." Christian replied, quietly.

 **"** We will even let you pick a DVD and take away." Cal beamed.

Christian held onto Ethan and Cal's hands, smiling. He didn't care who was and who wasn't his father, all he cared about was not being in that orphanage and being with people who cared for him.

Once home, the boys sat on the sofa and watched "How To Train Your Dragon 2." It was Christian's favourite film. Christian was in Cal's arms with his eyes filled with excitement. He was on a sofa and not on a wooden floor. The film had finished.

 **"** Right, little one I got to go to bed now but Uncle Ethan will keep you company for a little bit." Cal spoke with a yawn.

 **"** Cal? I mean Dad?" Christian corrected himself.

 **"** Yes?" Cal looked down to his little boy.

 **"** Do I have to go back to the orphanage?" Christian asked with a frown.

 **"** Do you want to?" Cal asked, hoping Christian didn't want too. Christian shook his head sideways. "Then I'm sure we can arrange for you to stay a bit longer. We got to have a meeting with social services tomorrow to let them know what you thought about staying with us, which means they are going to ask you a few questions but nothing too bad, okay?"Christian nodded in reply. Cal smiled. "Good lad, right I'll hopefully see you in the morning and if not Uncle Ethan is going to bring you into work tomorrow where we will meet the social worker." Cal went to bed, leaving Ethan and Christian alone.

 **"** Uncle Ethan?" Christian looked from the TV to Ethan

 **"** Yes, Christian?" Ethan looked at his nephew.

 **"** What was my mum like? When you guys were together? Why aren't I your son if you loved my mummy?" Christian asked, sounding a little heartbroken.

 **"** Your mum was a beautiful, smart young lady. Even though we only dated for a few months, she still turned me to jelly, every time she walked into the room, it was like she was the only girl there and the sad fact that I'm not your father is because Cal- your dad dated your mother as well." Ethan answered honestly.

 **"** Did daddy date mummy while you were dating her?"

 **"** Not exactly, no. When I broke up with your mummy, she started seeing your dad shortly afterwards." Ethan once again, answered honestly.

 **"** Did you miss her?"

 **"** Of course, I was devastated when she disappeared and dropped out of university, she would of made a great doctor." Ethan smiled a little.

 **"** I miss her all the time, at least I know she can still see me." Christian believed.

 **"** Christian, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but do you know how your mummy went to heaven?" Ethan dreaded the answer.

 **"** It was two weeks ago, she said she was going to the supermarket and she left me with my nanny but she never came back, I remember my nanny crying." Christian looked down. Ethan pulled Christian into a hug, with a tear trickling down his face. Christian was young, he doesn't understand how emotionally stressful it all is.

 **"** Oh Christian, I'm so sorry." Ethan's tears showed.

 **"** Everyone says that, my teachers, my friends, all the doctors and nurses you work with. I don't understand what saying sorry means, they all didn't hurt my mummy or cause her to go missing." Christian asked confused.

 **"** I know but sometimes that is all people can say. It's not everyday you lose someone close to you. They were all just shocked."

 **"** Probably" Christian started to yawn.

 **"** I think it's time for bed, mister." Ethan chuckled lightly. Ethan gently carried a sleepy Christian and laid him on Ethan's bed. His room was very clean and tidied, he was going to put him in Cal's room but his room isn't a good sight. Once Christian was tucked in, Ethan went to leave the room and turned the lights off and as he went to shut the door, he heard his nephew.

 **"** Uncle Ethan?" Christian sleepily spoke.

 **"** Yes?" Ethan asked.

 **"** Can I stay here another night?"

 **"** We will see what we can sort out tomorrow, Okay?" Ethan smiled, Christian nodded. "Okay, goodnight Christian." Ethan shut the door and for some reason, he felt happy, sure he still wishes Christian was his but at least he could still see the little guy every day hopefully.

 **Yay, managed to fit a chapter in before I go to bed.**

 **Hopefully I will add another chapter when I get home from work tomorrow. Hopefully!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Ethan brought Christian to work with him. Everyone was still getting their heads around on how Cal, an irresponsible person can be a father instead of Ethan. Though you got to give him some credit, he thought he was already a father back in October but sadly two women were just playing around with him, even though he wasn't in the mood since he was stressed with Ethan being involved in a car accident.

 **"** Uncle Ethan? How come we didn't drive in? It would of been much more fun than walking!" Christian skipped.

 **"** Because...there...would of been no where to park." Ethan lied, hesitantly. Christian looked around the outside of the ED, Ethan did have a point. Ethan and Christian walked into reception to be greeted by the nurses cooing over Christian. But they couldn't understand that Christian looked my like Ethan than Cal and yet he was Cal's son. Christian needed glasses and he had blonde hair but he definitely had Cal's attitude. It was confusing for everyone. Cal came and greeted them.

 **"** Hey! How's it going little man?" Cal high fived his son

 **"** Hi dad!" Christian high fived back.

 **"** Is the social worker here?" Ethan asked.

 **"** Yeah, Connie let me borrow her office for the meeting, where no distractions can happen." Cal replied.

 **"** _That was nice of Connie to do that, I wonder what Cal had promised her for her to give him her office."_ Ethan thought to himself he alsolightly smiled at his thought. Cal got down to Christians level.

 **"** Okay time to go and meet someone, remember what I said? She's going to ask you some questions and I wouldn't usually say this, but I need you to be honest with her okay?" Cal smiled at his young boy. Christian nodded and Cal took his hand and walked to Connie's office with Ethan following shortly behind.

 **"** Miss Wickers, this is Christian and my brother, Ethan." Cal introduced his family.

Ethan shook Miss Wickers hand.

 **"** I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, Miss Wickers?" Ethan slightly worried.

 **"** Oh not long at all. Please call me Carol."

They all sat down, Christian sat on the sofa in Connie's office while the brothers and social worker sat at the desk.

*Half an hour into the interview*

 **"** Everything is looking good with you guys being Christian's full time carers, but I do have one concern." Carol kept her smile. Ethan adn Cal showed some fear in their faces.

 **"** _Oh no, it's going to be the flat isn't it? Oh don't be daft Ethan. Your flat is huge, it can't be that."_ Ethan thought to himself.

 **"** With both you two being in full time employment, how will you be able to take care of Christian?" Carol asked looking at her folder.

 _"Oh no_ _, I honestly didn't think about that."_ Cal thought to himself, panicking.

 **"** Well we can change some times around on our rota. It's not a problem." Ethan quickly responded.

 **"** Okay, that sounds good." Carol smiled at the boys then write down what Ethan said. Cal face showed relief. "Is it okay if I speak with Christian alone?"

 **"** Yeah of course." Cal spoke positively. Cal and Ethan left the room.

 **"** Hello Christian, I'm just going to ask you some questions okay? Nothing too scary.

 **"** Okay." Christian nervously smiled.

 **"** Do you currently attend school?"

 **"** I did, but when I got put in the orphanage, I wasn't allowed out."

 **"** What do you mean?"

 **"** Danny, who's the oldest kid there, he stopped me from going out, till one day I escaped and went to find my daddy here."

Carol was gobsmacked at Christian's answer.

 **"** Wow and did you like living with your dad and uncle last night?"

 **"** Yeah it was fun! I really want to stay over again. I slept in a bed and not a wooden floor." Christian bounced on the sofa lightly.

Carol thought Christian was just being strong with his imagination but what if he wasn't?

 **"** Well I'm glad to here that you like it there so much Christian." Carol smiled.

 **"** I do! Can I please stay with them? Pleeeeeeease?" Christian begged.

 **"** From the looks of things, I don't see why not. I will have to talk with your current carer first though before we do anything." Carol responded positively.

 **"** Can I stay with Daddy and Uncle Ethan again tonight? I don't want to go back to the orphanage."

Carol could really see terror in Christians eyes, she started to think that his imagination might actually be true. Christian got hot and took his jacket off and Carol noticed the bruises.

 **"** Christian? What did you do to your arm?" Carol asked, concerned.

 **"** Danny did it, said it was my punishment." Carol felt sorry for the little guy. **"** He pushed me down the stairs yesterday too."

Carol knew actions had to be taken.

 **"** Okay shall we get daddy and Uncle Ethan back in?" Carol smiled at Christian. Cal and Ethan entered when Carol hand gestured them to come back in. "I'm quite happy with Christian coming to live with you guys, while I sort out the court hearing."

 **"** Court hearing?" Cal asked scared.

 **"** Yes you will need to attend court to get custody of Christian, it's just routine. Don't worry from what I've been told, there will be no problem with you guys adopting him." Carol smiled.

Ethan and Cal could literally jump for joy but it would look weird.

 **"** Thank you so much!" Ethan grinned. Carol smiled before leaving the office. Cal showed her out. Ethan held Christians hand and they went to the staffroom to be greeted by Robyn.

 **"** Hey, how did it go?" Robyn awaited a good answer.

 **"** Really well, we have a very good chance of getting custody of Christian. He's going to be staying with us from now on." Ethan beamed. Robyn hugged Ethan.

"That's amazing!" Robyn almost screamed with joy.

Once Cal's shift finished, He took Christian home while Ethan was started his shift shortly after the meeting. They were watching Fast and Furious. This made Christian remember something.

 **"** Daddy?"

 **"** Yeah?"

 **"** Earlier today I mentioned to Uncle Ethan about driving and he went all weird and funny about it. How come?

Cal thought about it for a second: Should he tell him?

 **Sorry if the social worker part is all wrong, I don't know much about social workers and how the routine goes in their line of work but oh wells, it was nice to have a happy chapter at least! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, had a very bad case of low blood sugar (I'm non diabetic hypoglycaemic, another fun fact about me hehe) so I didn't really have the energy so I just went to bed quite early and because I also had work. But yeah expect about two chapters this evening!**

Cal sat there looking into his sons eyes, still hesitating about telling Christian about Ethan's car accident.

 **"** Daddy?" Christian still waited for an answer. Cal finally thought about it.

 **"** Well you see Christian, a while ago, Uncle Ethan was involved in a serious car accident." Cal sighed. Christian was confused.

 **"** He's a doctor, did he heal himself?" Christian asked. Cal smiled lightly.

 **"** No Christian, I had to heal him, we would of lost him otherwise." Cal answered.

 **"** My daddy saved my uncle?" Christian was amazed.

 **"** Indeed I did. So Uncle Ethan is just a bit nervous when it comes to driving, he hasn't driven since." Cal honestly spoke.

 **"** Aw poor Uncle Ethan, I'll make it up to him for mentioning earlier." Christian politely talked. Christian was so sweet, Debbie did a good job raising him.

 **"** Aw it's nice of you to think that Christian but I'm sure Uncle Ethan will be fine about it." Cal smiled. Ethan walked through the door after finishing his shift.

 **"** Hey Nibbles." Cal and Christian giggled. Ethan rolled his eyes at that name.

 **"** Hi uncle Ethan!" Christian showed excitement.

 **"** Hello my favourite nephew!" Ethan grinned.

 **"** I'm your only nephew!" Christian smiled hugely.

 **"** All the more reason for you to be my favourite." Ethan winked. Christian blushed slightly at the compliment. "What we doing for dinner Caleb?"

 **"** My famous steak and al pie and mash I think, sounds good Christian?" Cal asked his son. Christian nodded. Cal went into the kitchen. Ethan sat on the sofa where Cal was just sitting, holding some post.

 **"** Uncle Ethan?"

 **"** Yes Christian?" Ethan asked as he looked through his post.

 **"** Daddy told me about your car crash ages ago, are you okay now? You have healing hands why didn't you help yourself?" Christian sort of regretted asking this. Ethan looked from his post to the view in front of him for a few seconds then looked at Christian.

 **"** Well you see Christian, when I was in the car crash, I was in a type of 'sleep' so I couldn't really help myself at all but-" Ethan was cut off by Cal who came in stirring a bowl of mashed potatoes.

 **"** But luckily his friends and most awesome brother was there to help him" Cal chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen area. Ethan once again rolled his eyes.

 **"** Exactly." Ethan smiled.

After dinner Christian was washed and dressed for bed, All three were sitting on the sofa watching Blue Bloods.

 **"** Uncle Ethan?"

 **"** Yes Christian?"

 **"** Was Honey one of the friends that helped you in your car accident?" Christian asked.

Cal choked on his tea, trying to stifle his laugh.

 **"** She helped you one way or another, your little honeybee." Cal smiled. Ethan nudged Cal quite harshly before looking back at Christian.

 **"** Do you...Erm...like Honey?" Ethan stuttered.

 **"** Yeah she's nice, is she your girlfriend?" Christian asked. Cal couldn't handle his giggling. Ethan chose to ignore him, as hard as that was.

 **"** No Christian, she's just a friend." Ethan spoke, seeming quite disappointed in saying it.

 **"** For now" Cal quickly sipped his tea harmlessly. Ethan stared at him.

"Shame. I like her better to that other woman." Christian uttered honestly.

 **"** What other woman?" Ethan was dreading the answer.

 **"** That Dr Chao." Christian frowned. Cal couldn't handle this, he was giggling so much he had to leave the room. Ethan was confused as to why this was so funny, Christian was just as confused as well.

 **"** Oh Lily. Why? What's wrong with her? Has she said something to you?" Ethan showed concern.

 **"** I saw her write "Mrs Lily Hardy" on her clipboard and when I was in Honey's shop and left she walked up to me and asked me if Honey said anything to me about you, like about dating or something." Christian pronouced, sounding a little disgusted.

Cal stood in the doorway listening, Ethan was a little annoyed, Lily had no right getting his nephew involved in stuff like that.

 **"** Hmm looks like we are going to be having words with Lily tomorrow." Ethan spoke to Christian but looked at Cal.

"You can't tell her off uncle Ethan, she's a grown up." Christian giggled.

 **"** Oh trust me, even grown ups get told off from time to time." Ethan frowned.

 **Going to leave this chapter here so I can work on the next one. I must say I was really impressed with Casualty last night, I loved how they showed a little bit of hurt Ethan and caring Cal. It was kind of like a fanfiction piece on screen aaaaaah! And I also like the fact they made Ethan and Honey talk more in this episode then last weeks : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all, so I edited last night episode a little to make this story make sense, hope it's a good one :D**

Ethan and Cal brought Christian into work again the next day, Connie was okay with it as long as it wasn't a regular thing. Christian would spend most of his time in either Honey's shop behind the counter with her or in the staffroom. Ethan got into his scrubs and went to put his bag in his locker, to find Lily already in the staffroom.

"Morning Lily." Ethan spoke bluntly. Lily picked up on this.

 **"** Good morning? You alright?" Lily asked, sounding confused at Ethan's mood.

 **"** I don't know, you tell me because you know my life so well!" Ethan snapped.

 **"** What are you talking about?" Lily asked, confused. Ethan tutted.

 **"** I know you're upset because I don't like you in the way you're thinking of but that doesn't mean you can get gossip of me and or Honey out of my nephew!"

Ethan slammed his locker door and left the staffroom, leaving Lily a little gobsmacked. Ethan turned his head slightly to see Christian and Honey laughing in her shop, his anger left his body and he smiled before going to get on with his shift.

A little later on in the shift, Connie required Ethan's assistance on Louis's, Charlie's son's leg. Ethan got a needle to get bloods and fluids, Louis was refusing.

 **"** I don't like needles." Louise whimpered

 **"** Louis, let the man do his job." Charlie groaned at his son.

 **"** This will enable me to give you pain relief. Okay?" Ethan got the needle ready. Louis couldn't stop staring at it. "Do you know what your weight is?" No answer from Louis, who was still staring at the needle.

 **"** Louis, how heavy are you?" Tess got impatient with Louis.

 **"** About 11 stone." Louis finally answered.

 **"** Okay, 70 milligrams of sub cut heparin, please." Ethan got the injections into Louis's arm. "See, there's nothing to be concerned about." Louis flinched violently, causing the used needle to prick Ethan's hand. He let out a quiet, painful reaction. He breathed deeply.

 **"** Connie." Tess sighed as she called the Clinical Lead. Connie and Charlie walked over too Ethan, Tess and Louis.

 **"** It was an accident." Louis panicked. Ethan didn't speak he removed the needle and placed it in the sharps bin.

 **"** Ethan, you know what to do." Connie spoke calmly.

 **"** Yeah" Ethan whispered. He removed his gloves and left resus, holding his bleeding hand. Ethan walked through cubicles and walked past Lily, Cal and little Christian, he looked at Ethan excitedly.

 **"** Uncle Ethan!" Christian smiled. Ethan didn't answer, Christian's smile went. Cal looked at Ethan.

 **"** Uh oh. Dead man walking." Cal joked. Ethan didn't speak still, he just headed for the sink. "Looks like the FCEM nerves are kicking in. Has the rash started yet?" Ethan turned the tap on using his elbow and applied pressure on his hand. Cal's cocky smile went and started to get worried.

 **"** Uncle Ethan?" Christian walked over to Ethan. Ethan remembered the cut on Christian's arm. He turned around.

 **"** Christian, Stay back!" Ethan bursted out, panicking. Cal placed a hand in front of Christian and gently pushed him back.

 **"** What's wrong?" Cal worried.

 **"** Needle stick. From...Charlie's son." Ethan answered. Lily and Cal looked at each other then looked at Ethan.

 **"** I'll book you in as a patient." Lily spoke then rushed away. Ethan nodded, even though he was still mad at Lily he had to put that behind him, for now.

 **"** Christian, why don't you go see if Honey needs any company?" Ethan asked hoping Christian would agree. Christian nodded before heading back to Honey's shop. Cal also left to find Louis. Ethan knew what he was up to. He turned his head.

 **"** Cal. Cal!" Ethan exclaimed too his brother walking away. No answer, he still walked away, Ethan turned back around facing the sink, fearing the worse. After his hand stopped bleeding he walked to Honey's shop, he noticed Christian wasn't there.

 **"** Hi Honey, where's Christian?" Ethan scanned the shop.

"Oh he's just gone to the bathroom. Are you okay?" Honey frowned. Honey noticed Ethan was pale from worry.

 **"** Not really no, I'm quite worried." Ethan slightly whimpered.

 **"** About what?"

 **"** I was treating Charlie's son and as I was injecting him with some pain relief, he flinched and the needle got lodged into my hand, so now I'm worried that I could have..." Ethan couldn't finish the sentence

 **"** AIDS?" Honey finished the sentence. Ethan nodded, Honey got up and hugged him.

 **"** He's probably clear Ethan, try not to worry too much. Okay?" Honey spoke over Ethan's shoulder. Honey and Ethan stopped hugging and Christian came back to the shop.

 **"** Uncle Ethan, are you okay? Why did you tell me to stay away earlier?" Christian sounded sad. Ethan felt bad, he knelt down in front of Christian.

 **"** I'm sorry buddy, I was just trying to protect you, I'll explain when you're a little older okay? You'll thank me some day." Ethan lightly smiled.

 **"** Okay, Uncle Ethan." Christian also smiled lightly. Ethan hugged his pint sized nephew and got up on his feet.

 **"** And Honey, thank you for watching Christian."

 **"** He's a little star, aren't you Christian?" Honey smiled down at Christian. Christian nodded quickly. Ethan smiled, said goodbye to his nephew and walked away still fearing he could have HIV. A little while later, Ethan was watching Louis and Charlie in cubicles from the nurses station awaiting the HIV results. Connie walked out of her office and headed to Louis's cubicle with a piece of paper in her hands. Ethan couldn't hear what Connie was saying, he was starting to feel tense.

 **"** How you holding up?" Cal walked into Ethan's vision.

 **"** Never better" Ethan said with a shudder. Cal lightly nodded.

 **"** Ethan." Connie called his name as she walked over.

 **"** _Oh no, how she is saying my name. It's bad isn't it. I've got HIV!"_ Ethan thought to himself.

 **"** You're fine." Connie didn't smile or frown.

 **"** _Oh thank God!"_ Ethan still thought. _"_ Really?" Ethan spoke.

 **"** We'll still need to take the necessary precautions." Connie still looked at Ethan. Ethan nodded, still stunned but relieved.

 **"** Yeah, of course." Ethan looked down at the desk then looked up at Connie.

 **"** Okay." Connie walked away.

 **"** Thank you." Ethan sighed.

 **"** Come on, mate, come here!" Cal went to hug Ethan but he backed away.

 **"** Let's not be OTT." Ethan was so relieved. The brothers shared a light chuckle. Cal comfortingly grabbed Ethan's shoulder while he stood there smiling. It was the end of the shift and Ethan and Cal went to get changed out of their uniform, Ethan got ready before Cal so he went to collect Christian.

 **"** Hey Christian, we're going home now. Do you want to say goodbye to everyone?" Ethan smiled, he was in a better mood. Christian ran over to the reception desk.

 **"** So what was the results?" Honey possibly knew the answer from Ethan's face.

 **"** Negative, all clear." Ethan chuckled with relief. Honey smiled with him.

 **"** That's great, I knew you didn't have it. The AIDS." Honey was happy for Ethan. She grabbed Ethan's hand and looked into it. "Long life line. See?" Honey ran her finger down Ethan's palm. Ethan stared into Honey's eyes, she stared into his but their moment was cut when Lofty came into the shop.

 **"** You know your nephew is a little heart breaker, he's got Robyn wrapped round his little finger." Lofty chuckled.

 **"** Just like Cal, he does have his attitude." Honey giggled. Lofty nodded in agreement. Ethan chuckled.

 **"** I better go get him. See you later." Ethan waved and walked towards the reception desk.

 **"** Bye." Honey and Lofty spoke in unison. Ethan walked over to the main desk to get stopped by Lily.

 **"** Ethan. Frittata?" Lily randomly spoke.

 **"** Sorry?" Ethan wasn't understanding Lily.

 **"** A peace offering? Tonight. With salad. A glass of chilled Sauvignon and maybe some revision. No hard feelings?" Lily smiled, trying to make up with Ethan but he hesitated.

"Oh, uh, Lily I...what about Christian?"

Lily turned around to see Christian cuddling Louise. She turned back around facing Ethan.

 **"** What about him?" Lily asked, sounding a little annoyed.

 **"** He needs me?" Ethan frowned.

 **"** I'm sorry but isn't he Cal's son and not yours?" Lily scowled.

Ethan felt a little insulted and offended, especially since he thought Christian was originally suppose to be his son.

 **"** Lily..." Ethan was getting annoyed with Lily's recent attitude. He walked around the other side of Lily. "Christian is my nephew, he's going to be part of mine and Cal's life. I'm not just going to dump him and come...running...along...to you." Ethan trailed off as he stared at Honey sitting behind the till in her shop still talking to Lofty. Lily turned around to also look at Honey.

 **"** You've got to be kidding me." Lily glared back at Ethan.

 **"** Um, no..." Ethan defended himself.

 **"** It's your loss! If that coffee girl and nephew loses your chances of becoming a consultant, don't come crying to me." Lily disgruntled.

Ethan was walking towards Christian before he turned around to face Lily.

 **"** Don't worry I won't!" Ethan shouted back at Lily. Lily stormed out of the ED with everyone at reception completely star struck, about time someone had a go at Lily.

"Well done mate, that took guts." Max patted Ethan on his shoulder blade. Ethan smiled lightly before taking Christian's hand and walking back to Honey's shop.

 **"** Okay Honey, me and Christian are going to go home now. Christian what do you say to Honey?"

 **"** Thank you Honey, I had fun today." Christian beamed at Honey.

 **"** Aw it's not problem, come and help out anytime you like." Honey smiled at Christian. Cal finally joined Ethan and Christian.

 **"** Bro, heard you and Lily had a falling out. Nice going, now Honey has you all to herself" Cal chuckled at Ethan. Ethan scoffed but then he quickly realised and smiled at the thought.

 **Phew! This chapter took a while. But it looks quite good. Hope I didn't ruin the episode! It was just the idea that came into my head : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all! I listened to a new song today (well it's new to me) and I honestly can't stop playing it: It's called The High Road by Broken Bells. It's such a beautiful, calming song hehe anyway just rambling. Enjoy Chapter 13!**

It was a brand new day for the two and a half men, Ethan was thinking of getting Christian signed up to a school so he can meet new people, since Christians old school was on the other side of Holby, it seemed right to start a new one a lot closer to his home. Ethan made a appointments/tours to the closer schools. Christian was very much looking forward to it.

The three boys got ready to go to their first appointment when there was a knock at the door. Cal answered it.

 **"** Caleb Knight?" A social worker asked.

 **"** Yes?" Cal looked confused. Was she a cop?

 **"** My name is Suzie Watkins, I'm a social worker, you met Carol."

Carol smiled at Cal.

 **"** What's going on? Is this about the court hearing? Is there a date?" Cal asked with hope.

 **"** I'm afraid not Cal, it's something a little more serious." Carol frowned. So did Cal.

 **"** What?" Cal was looking scared.

"Dr Knight we received a call saying Christian is being abused." Suzie spoke, reading Cal's shocked face. Cal couldn't believe it, who would be that low to make that accusation against Cal and Ethan?

 **"** You have got to be kidding me?" Cal angered.

"Dr Knight, we're going to have to talk to Christian and examine him." Suzie seriously told.

 **"** Fine, come look at him, come look at how happy he is." Cal had nothing to hide. Suzie and Carol walked in to the flat with Carol mouthing "sorry" to Cal. Cal called to Ethan, who was in another room. "Ethan?" Cal called through the flat.

 **"** Yeah?" Ethan answered from another room.

"Come to the living room and bring Christian." Cal sighed. Ethan walked into the room holding Christians hand. "You remember Carol?"

 **"** Yes hi Carol and sorry you are?" Ethan paid his attention to the other social worker.

 **"** Suzie, Suzie Watkins. Social worker."

 **"** Right and what do we owe this pleasure?" Ethan smiled lightly.

 **"** We need to have a look at Christian, if you don't mind." Suzie looked at Ethan and Cal. Ethan was confused.

 **"** No, why what's going on?" Ethan looked at Cal.

 **"** Someone called social services saying Christian is being abused by us." Cal sounded sad.

 **"** What?! Who would do that?" Ethan angered slightly.

 **"** That's what I want to know." Cal too was angry.

 **"** How did Christian get this cut on his arm?" Suzie held Christian's arm.

 **"** He was almost hit by an ambulance but Cal saved him." Ethan replied.

 **"** Right and how did he get these bruises on his other arm?"

 **"** Danny did it." Christian finally spoke. He didn't want to get taken away from Cal and Christian.

 **"** Who's Danny?" Suzie asked.

 **"** A big bully at the orphanage. Daddy and Uncle Ethan love me. They wouldn't hurt me like Danny did." Christian looked at a scared Cal and Ethan. Suzie took Christian's statement into heart, some children could learn to love their abusers but Christian seems to generally feel safe around Cal and Ethan.

 **"** Right well it seems this was a hoax, Christian seems very comfortable with you guys. I apologise about the false accusation." Suzie smiled. Cal and Ethan were relieved.

 **"** Do you know who reported it?" Cal was hoping they would tell him.

 **"** Yes but I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you." Suzie spoke honestly.

 **"** Someone thought I was abusing my son! I should know!" Cal almost shouted.

 **"** Cal...forget it, we all know we wouldn't hurt Christian. That's the main thing." Ethan calmed Cal.

 **"** We will however be calling up the caller. No one should make accusations like that. It's cruel. I will however be finding out more about this Danny. Christian, what orphanage did you stay at?" Suzie stated.

 **"** Holby's home for children." Christian answered.

 **"** Right well I'm going to go ask Danny a few question, I'll let you all know what we plan for him and the caller." Suzie and Carol headed for the door.

 **"** Thank you." Ethan didn't have much hope at all. Ethan showed Carol and Suzie out.

 **"** I don't believe this. Who would be so twisted to make something like this up?" Cal hugged his son but he was still so angry.

Ethan stood there and thought about it, then he realised who might of done it...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all. The fanfiction page was down earlier so couldn't upload the chapter. Here we go!**

Ethan stormed into the ED shortly after the social workers turned up at his and Cal's flat. He walked into cubicles to be approached by Robyn.

"Ethan?" Robyn looked at Ethan's angered expression.

 **"** Where is she?!" Ethan almost shouted.

 **"** Who?"

 **"** Lily!" Ethan's breathing quickened.

 **"** You need to calm down, Ethan." Robyn placed her hands on Ethan's shoulders. He was breathing angrily. He looked over Robyn and spotted Lily. He walked up to her.

 **"** What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ethan got in Lily's face.

 **"** What are you talking about?" Lily whimpered slightly.

 **"** For God sake Lily, I know you called them!"

 **"** Who?!" Lily shouted back at Ethan.

"Social Services! They received a call from someone saying that me and Cal were abusing Christian."

Everyone was listening.

 **"** Oh and you assume it was me?!" Lily seemed offended.

 **"** At the minute? Yes!"

 **"** I can't believe you think that low of me!"

By this time, Connie walked up to the.

 **"** Dr Hardy! My office, Now!" Connie screamed at Ethan. Ethan and Connie walked into her office, shutting the door. "Right Ethan, I will not tolerate staff shouting at staff. Is that clear?"

 **"** Yes..." Ethan looked down.

 **"** What has gotten into you?" Connie sighed.

 **"** I had a visit from social services claiming that me and Cal have been abusing Christian." Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"And you think Lily is the person who called them?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

 **"** Yes, she wants to get back at me."

 **"** Ethan, as stern as Lily is, I don't think she would do something like this. Think about it. You guys are or were close friends and you think her revenge for you rejecting her is making a serious false accusation. That would be risking suspension and you know how career motivated she is." Connie had a point. Is Ethan reading this all wrong? Without saying anything he walked out of Connie's office quickly. "Ethan!" Too late, he was gone. Ethan went to search for Lily whilst also getting different types of looks from everyone. He found Lily on the bench, he approached her.

 **"** Lily, I need you to be honest with me: Did you call social services?" Ethan looked down at Lily.

 **"** Give me one good reason why I would?" Lily looked up at Ethan.

 **"** Because of last night."

 **"** Ethan, I wouldn't turn a silly argument into a big, serious problem." Lily answered honestly. Ethan started to think about, she probably was right. He sighed heavily and slumped onto the bench.

 **"** I'm sorry, Lily. I just don't want to lose Christian." Ethan panicked.

 **"** You won't lose him. I'm sorry too." Lily grabbed Ethan's hand comfortingly.

 **"** For what?" Ethan looked at Lily.

 **"** For trying to partner up with you. I just want a successful five year plan, you know married and have a good job involving medicine? I just thought you were the right candidate."

Ethan started to realise. "That's why you asked everyone all those weird questions and that data you needed to review?" Lily nodded. Ethan was astonished "Wow." Lily smiled. Ethan finally realised. "I don't get it, you was the only one who was mad at me, who else would call social services?"

 **"** I'm not sure Ethan, anyone related to Christian or knows him maybe?" Lily tried to help.

Ethan discovered who it actually could of been.

 **"** Danny..."

 **Only really had time to make this chapter, next chapter will be released Thursday and I promise there will be a little bit, possibly a lot of drama :D**

 **Lily was originally going to be the anonymous caller but I didn't want to ruin Ethan and Lily's friendship and plus I got stuck on where it could of led.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cal ran to the hospital to see Ethan sitting on the bench with Lily. He was really worried. He ran over to Ethan. **"** Ethan!" Ethan's head turned toward his brother, Lily also looked. "Where's Christian?!"

 **"** I thought he was with you at the flat?!" Ethan looked up at his breathless brother.

 **"** Oh God, I can't find him anywhere, he's not at home so I assumed he went with you." Cal panicked.

Ethan was thinking, was this down to Danny? That boy really has it in for Ethan.

 **"** I think I might know where he is." Ethan considered about it. He got up and ran away with Cal following. Elsewhere, Christian was locked in at the orphanage with Danny holding him hostage.

 **"** You know, social services yesterday came round saying that I was abusing you. Did you tell them anything?" Danny walked around the room.

 **"** I don't lie." Christian acted brave. Danny got up close to Christian's face.

 **"** You little brat! I could be put on an child abuser charge because of you." Danny yelled, Christian tried not to cry.

 **"** Blame the person that called them in the first place!" Christian smiled smugly. Danny looked annoyed with himself. He clearly didn't think this plan through. "My daddy and uncle will find out I'm missing and they will come and rescue me with a policeman."

"Ooooh I'm so scared..." Danny spoke sarcastically.

 **"** Let me go and I won't say anything." Christian lied.

 **"** You're a lying little brat, I don't trust you at all." Danny screamed at Christian. Danny walked to the other side of the room and pulled out something from a trunk. It was small.

 **"** W-what's that?" Christian stuttered.

Danny was throwing the object up and down with one of his hands.

 **"** This? It's the answers to all our problems, I should of used it ages ago." Danny chuckled evilly. Christian was terrified.

Ethan and Cal arrived outside the orphanage. It had been closed down and boarded up. Ethan walked up to the door, he pulled the wood from the door and tried to open it. No luck.

 **"** Ethan, look." Cal called. Ethan went round the side of the house to find Cal and a surprisingly large hole leading into the house. The boys crawled in. Once in the house, they quietly looked through each room before going upstairs. They heard voices.

 **"** Help! Somebody Help!" Christian shrieked.

 **"** Shut up!" Danny yelled. Hearing this the boys ran into the room Danny was keeping Christian. They saw Christian cowering in the corner of the room, Danny turned round and saw the brothers. "Well well well, if it isn't everyone's favourite doctor? Tell me Hardy, how's your nose?" Danny chuckled.

 **"** Let my nephew go!" Ethan tried to act brave but it was hard.

 **"** And why would I do that?" Danny frowned.

 **"** Because he's a frightened little boy who needs to be with his family." Ethan answered truthfully.

 **"** I'm his family!" Danny spat back.

 **"** He hates you! You little snake!" Cal finally spoke.

 **"** Who the hell is this?" Danny asked while he pointed at Cal.

 **"** I'm Christians father now I'm warning you, hand him over." Cal spoke as calmly as he could.

 **"** Nah..."

 **"** Oh you little-" Cal was interrupted by Ethan.

 **"** Cal..."

 **"** What?" Cal looked at Ethan. Ethan stared at what was in Danny's hand, Cal copied Ethan's action both having shocked faces.

 **"** Oh I forgot I had this for a second." Danny chuckled.

 **"** Is that a...a grenade?!" Ethan became breathless.

Danny nodded.

 **"** For God sake, please tell me that's a plastic toy." Cal hoped.

 **"** Hmm, let's find out shall we?" Danny went to pull the pin. Christian quickly ran over Cal, Cal grabbed him and picked him up, holding him tightly.

 **"** Danny, pulling that pin would be a very very silly thing to do." Ethan frowned at Danny.

"It seems to only be the right thing at the moment, I've lost everything. My family, Mrs Winters, my friends, this orphanage." Danny lowered the grenade, looking sad.

 **"** Ethan, come on we have to go." Cal tugged on Ethan's shirt.

 **"** Cal look at him. He's gone through so much." Ethan looked at Cal then looked at Danny.

"Ethan, this is the boy that head butted your face in an unprovoked attack and caused your nephew grief." Cal tried to talk Ethan out of feeling sorry for Danny.

 **"** He's angry Cal and confused, he needs help, he needs a doctor." Ethan didn't take his eyes off of Danny.

 **"** Yes and that doctor isn't you, let's go and leave him to his tantrum." Cal pulled Ethan slightly, but he didn't move.

 **"** You go." Ethan spoke without hesitation.

 **"** What?" Cal asked shocked.

 **"** Go. Meet me outside." Ethan kept a straight face.

 **"** I am not leaving you here with this psycho!" Cal refused.

 **"** Cal please, take Christian outside, get him to a safe place. I'll be right behind you." Was Ethan lying or telling the truth? Cal hesitated before accepting Ethan's instructions.

 **"** No heroics though Nibbles, okay?" Cal stared at his brother. Ethan nodded. Cal left still holding Christian.

Ethan turned back around, facing Danny he walked closer to him. **"** Danny?" Ethan called gently.

 **"** Stay back!" Danny looked up at Ethan and quickly placed his hand on the grenade pin.

 **"** Listen Danny, you need to calm down. You're going to come outside with me." Ethan smiled despite the situation.

 **"** Fat chance! There's police out there I'll be arrested." Danny feared.

 **"** That won't happen, we can get you help."

 **"** I abused a little kid, attacked you and abducted a child. I'm going down for a long time." Danny whimpered.

Ethan didn't know what to say. **"** Just come with me, please? We will get you help, just drop the grenade. It's not safe, it's not a toy." Danny hesitated. He stepped back away from Ethan, heading towards the window, he opened it. "Danny, come on. That's not the answer." Ethan was getting frustrated.

 **"** There's nothing left for me here." Danny spoke as he looked around the room. Danny pulled the pin from the grenade, dropped it on the floor and jumped out of the two storey window.

 **"** DANNY!" Ethan screamed as he watched Danny disappear from the window then heard the ticking from the grenade and ran out of the room, he ran down the stairs but the grenade exploded. The vibration of the explosion knocked Ethan off his feet and he fell down the stairs and knew no more.

From outside, Police arrived. Cal was standing on the other side of the road holding Christians hand, watching the roof of the orphanage explode. Cal ran to the orphanage to be restrained by police.

 **"** ETHAN!" Cal shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **I really wanted to use a grenade or some kind of bomb at one point hehe. Hope it was a good chapter : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all! Was going to release this chapter last night by had another low blood sugar episode and I just really didn't feel well at all.**

 **Here we go!**

Ethan's world around him was white and empty. Where was he right now? It was like in a Bruce Almighty, was he in heaven? Or was he in Mount Everest but where were the mountains? Or is it just a white void?

Suddenly he saw a figure walking towards him. Ethan knew straight away who it was.

 **"** Debbie?" Ethan's voice echoed a little. Debbie nodded. "Wow you look great."

Debbie had chest length brown curly hair while wearing a white long sleeved dress.

 **"** Thank you Ethan, you look good too." A soothing voice spoke.

 **"** Where am I? Am I dead?" Ethan looked around the empty white world.

 **"** You were in the same building as a grenade, you tell me." Debbie smiled, so did Ethan.

 **"** Christian...what happened to you? What happened to his mother?" Ethan realised.

 **"** I was driving and it was raining, there was a deer in the road, I swerved to avoid it but the car skidded..." Debbie didn't want to continue. The thought of leaving her son still hurts her. Ethan hugged her, she felt so real. "He must be so mad at me." Debbie teared up a little.

 **"** Hey, he's not mad at you, he just misses you." Ethan and Debbie stopped hugging but still held each other's arms.

 **"** How is he? Is he okay?" Debbie asked concerned.

"He's more than okay. He's coming to live with me and Cal now." Ethan spoke with a little excitement.

"You and Cal live together?" Debbie asked.

 **"** Yes so Christian will have his uncle and dad there." Ethan still couldn't help but smile.

 **"** You'll make great dad to him Ethan." Debbie also smiled. Ethan suddenly went sad.

 **"** I'm not his dad, Cal is."

Debbie looked ashamed. She regretted her actions of sleeping with Cal straight after Ethan.

 **"** Look Ethan, I can explain. Six, seven years ago-"

Ethan stopped her.

 **"** Hey it's okay, you don't need to explain. Cal told me. I'm so sorry." Ethan got a tear to his eye.

 **"** I thought I was boring you, that's why I left." Debbie looked down.

 **"** I know, I know. Too be honest I don't know why I fell asleep but it wasn't because you was boring me." Ethan placed a finger under Debbie's chin and brought her head up.

 **"** Promise?" Debbie held Ethan's hand that was on her chin.

 **"** Promise. I could stay here with you. You're all alone." Ethan looked sad.

 **"** You have to go back Ethan. Go back to your nephew and brother. They need you."

 **"** Come back with me." Ethan knew it wasn't possible.

 **"** Ethan, you know I can't." Debbie kissed Ethan and let go of his arms. "Tell Christian I will always love him." Debbie started to walk away, fading.

 **"** Debbie."

 _Ethan_

 **"** Debbie come back."

 _Ethan, can you hear me?_

Iain had Ethan's head in his hands. Cal was by Iain's side looking down on his dust covered brother. They wore helmets as a precaution. Ethan's eyes started to flicker open.

 **"** He's coming round." Iain spoke, still holding Ethan's head.

Cal sighed in relief.

 **"** Where's Danny?" Ethan asked groggily.

 **"** Don't worry, he got out." Cal didn't sound relieved.

 **"** Ethan, love. Does anywhere hurt?" Dixie looked down at Ethan. Ethan shook his head but then he started coughing violently. Dixie got an oxygen mask out and placed it over Ethan's face. "Alright, just breathe deeply for me." Ethan breathed in and out as deep as he could. Ethan attempted to get up so Iain help sit him up and Cal held him from behind. Ethan took off the mask and looked behind at Cal.

 **"** Chris...Christian?" Ethan was so breathless.

 **"** He's outside, he's fine. Just a little shook up." Cal smiled.

 **"** Debbie..." Ethan whispered.

Cal was confused, why was he mentioning Christian's deceased mother?

 **"** He must have a concussion, we need to get to hospital." Dixie urged.

Ethan was sitting up on the trolley in the ambulance with Cal sitting by his side, Christian was in the front of the ambulance. They were waiting for Dixie and Iain to close the back doors and take them to the ED. Ethan once again removed the oxygen mask.

 **"** I saw Debbie." Ethan turned his head slightly so he was facing Ethan.

 **"** Ethan, you possibly have a mild concussion." Cal reassured him.

 **"** No, I saw her." Ethan was trying his best not to sound crazy.

 **"** While you were unconscious?" Ethan nodded. "Did she say anything?"

Ethan could of repeated the entire conversation but he was too tired.

"Tell Christian I will always love him." Ethan spoke her exact words.

 **"** Don't worry Debs, he's in good hands." Cal smiled as he looked up.

He looked down to see his little brother had fallen asleep. Cal panicked for a second but sighed in relief when he checked Ethan was only sleeping from exhaustion.

Ethan was placed in small resus for monitoring. Christian ran in with Cal behind him.

 **"** Uncle Ethan!" Christian shrieked with relief and excitement. Ethan's eyes opened, woke up straight away and looked at his nephew. He smiled, Cal picked up Christian and placed him on Ethan's bed. Christian sat next to Ethan and cuddled him. "Are you okay?"

 **"** Never better. What about you? Are you okay?" Ethan asked, worried.

 **"** Yeah! Daddy said you saw mummy."

 **"** I did." Ethan couldn't believe Cal told Christian that.

 **"** Did she say where she has been?" Christian asked. Ethan felt a little sad but knew he had to tell him.

 **"** Christian, your mummy. She isn't coming back." Ethan saw Christian's smile go.

 **"** She's dead for sure, isn't she?" Christian whimpered

 **"** Yeah, I'm really sorry mate. But she told me she will always love you no matter where she is." Ethan spoke weakly. Cal was standing there with a tear in his eye.

 **"** At least I've still got you and daddy." Christian hugged Ethan again. Ethan slightly winced.

 **"** What's wrong?" Cal asked with worry.

"My ribs just hurt a little, I'm fine, Really." Ethan assured him.

 **"** Okay let me know if anywhere else hurts. I better speak to social services about postponing the court hearing if they have a date."

 **"** You can't do that Cal. You don't need me there."

 **"** I do Ethan, I can't go through with it on my own."

 **"** Okay but you don't need to postpone it. I'll probably be out later today." Christians face grew with excitement. "Any news on Danny?" Ethan finally remembered about him.

 **"** Police are still looking for him." Cal spoke with little hope.

 **"** He jumped out of the window, he could be hurt." Ethan sounded worried.

 **"** He probably won't get very far then. Let's not worry about that scumbag. Let's focus on Christian and you getting better." Cal smiled. His phone started to ring. He answered it. "Hello."

 **"** Cal, hi. It's Suzie, the social worker. I've got some good news if you are interested?"

 **"** What's up?"

 **"** Your court hearing date is the 17th of September."

 **"** That's Monday." Cal quickly realised.

 **"** Is that a problem?"

 **"** No, of course not, we'll be there."

 **"** Great! Meet Carol outside Holby Crown Court at 9.30am."

 **"** Okay, thank you."

 **"** Bye."

 **"** Bye." Cal hung up and looked at Ethan.

 **"** The court hearing is on Monday."

Ethan could sense Cal was nervous.

 **"** Cal it will be fine. I'll be there with you. We can get someone to look after Christian."

Hearing that Ethan will be with him relaxed Cal a little bit. The next worry is if they will get custody of his son.

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews, favourites and follows so far! : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick chapter before I watch Casualty, since I was out while it was on (Not working for a change! First Saturday night off in like ages!) I like the look of next weeks episode.**

 **Update! So I just found out George Rainsford (Ethan Hardy) is currently staying overnight at the airport that I work at! And tomorrow (well today now, it is 00:54) is my day off so I won't be able to find him and meet him. How unlucky is that?! He is literally twenty minutes down the road from me right now! And soon he's going to be in Italy. I may cry.**

Ethan was discharged from hospital later that same day. His ribs hurt and he was still a little breathless from inhaling dust but everyone would think he would be more comfortable at home with his doctor brother and little nephew.

Cal helped his brother into their flat and gently placed him on the sofa, Ethan winced a little but brushed off the pain.

 **"** I suppose I better cancel the rest of these school appointments." Cal thought about it.

 **"** Cal, you can be a father without me there. Come on Christian really needs to get into a school." Ethan smiled a little with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

 **"** Will you be okay on your own?" Cal looked at his brother's pale state.

 **"** Of course, I'm probably just going to watch a box set or something." Ethan smiled.

 **"** Okay, come on Christian, let's go." Cal held Christian's hand.

 **"** Are you going to check Holby Primary School?" Ethan asked as he looked at a brochure.

 **"** Yeah might as well, it's quite local. Right see you later Nibbles, don't you dare move around a lot." Cal instructed.

 **"** Scouts honour." Ethan joked a salute

Cal chuckled before leaving the flat with Christian. Ethan exhaled a painful breath. He really was a good actor for hiding his physical pain.

It had been a few hours, Ethan felt himself being shaken gently.

 **"** Ethan? Ethan wake up." Cal called his brother. Ethan stirred, he must of fallen asleep. **"** You okay?"

Ethan looked around then nodded before slowly sitting up on the sofa, Cal helped him then sat next to him.

 **"** Sorry." Ethan responded rubbing his eye.

 **"** Don't worry about it nibbles, you need your sleep." Cal patted Ethan's shoulder

 **"** How were the school tours?" Ethan asked.

 **"** They went well, he will be starting Holby Primary on Monday so that solves someone looking after him while we're at the court hearing." Cal smiled.

Ethan hesitated, he wasn't sure he was going be healed enough to go but he had to try, he promised he would be there for his brother.

 **"** Where's Christian?" Ethan looked around.

 **"** In his room. Ethan I was thinking, when you're better, we should decorate the guest room so it looks more homely for Christian."

 **"** Yeah sounds good." Ethan got off the sofa, with his hand holding his side, he slowly walked away.

 **"** Ethan? You okay?" Cal sounded a little worried.

 **"** Yeah I'm just going to go for a lay down."

 **"** Okay? Are you sure you're okay?"

 **"** Yes Cal, like you said, I need my sleep."

 **"** Okay, just let me know if you need anything."

Ethan nodded then headed for his room, he shut the door behind and let out a quiet groan as he clutched his ribs in pain, he fell on the bed and immediately passed out from the pain.

 **Oh dear, looks like Ethan isn't being totally honest with Cal. Tut, tut, tut hehe but anyway this was just a quick chapter so sorry if it's a little short. Court hearing chapter will probably be uploaded tomorrow or Tuesday. We shall see!**

 **Update! 15.08.15. 23.45...:** **Hi all, I just finished watching Casualty and that was by far a great episode! When Ethan ran after Cal at the beginning was hilarious and how Ethan said "Oh brilliant" when Honey went out on a date kind of reminded of me a little because I say that word a lot in that same tone of voice haha, Ethan's facial expressions throughout the whole episode was funny too, I also found it awesome when Noel said "Where else would I be?" When I wrote something like that in one of my older stories (if anyone remembers, I think it was in 'If You Weren't There' not sure) and last but not least, when Ethan and Honey kissed I shouted "finally" at my iPad, I found it adorable when Ethan chucked his book at Cal then strolled out of the ED with Honey, will Lily still be jealous?**

 **Anyway good night all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**"** Uncle Ethan! Wake up!" Christian was shaking Ethan's shoulder, Ethan began to move. "I thought you were dead!" Ethan looked around, he was on his bed. He hadn't moved. "It's Monday! My first day at school. Daddy told me to come and wake you."

 **"** How long was I asleep?" Ethan asked dazed

 **"** All weekend. Are you sick uncle Ethan?"

Ethan sat up gently, his ribs felt better but he still felt achy, he groaned as he sat up slowly. "No Christian, I'm fine. Just been feeling a little tired from the fire. You go and get ready, I'll be out shortly."

Christian left the bedroom. Ethan got up and walked over to his wardrobe mirror, he lifted up his shirt and bruising on his side was revealed. How did his side get that bad? Ethan walked out of his room and into the living room to see Cal wearing a suit and Christian in his new school uniform sitting at the table.

 **"** Hey, look who's finally up. You okay?" Cal looked at his drowsy brother.

Ethan sat at the table with Cal and Christian.

 **"** Yes, I'm fine thank you."

 **"** You slept in those clothes all weekend?" Cal asked.

 **"** It would seem so." Ethan chuckled lightly.

 **"** Christian go brush your teeth." Cal instructed. Christian went to the bathroom. "Right Ethan, are you okay to come to the court hearing?"

Ethan hesitated, he was sore but not as bad as before.

 **"** I said I would be there, didn't I?"

 **"** Well yes but if you can barely stand-" Cal was interrupted by Ethan.

 **"** Cal I'm fine, I need to be there." Ethan pleaded.

 **"** Okay, you better go get your suit on, we will take Christian to school then head to the court." Ethan went back to his room. It had taken Ethan half an hour to get his suit on. Cal knocked on his door. "Ethan, everything okay?"

 **"** Yep, all good. I'm coming now." Ethan hid his pain.

 **"** Okay. Oh and don't forget to take your insulin as well." Cal told him.

 **"** Already done it, mother." Ethan joked.

 **"** Oi watch it. I can always come and pound you." Cal chuckled.

 **"** You can't pound Uncle Ethan, he's tired from the fire." Christian sounded serious.

Cal looked down at Christian and smiled.

 **"** Don't worry, daddy will go easy on Uncle Ethan." Cal smiled. Ethan walked out of his room in his black suit, white shirt and black tie. "Nibbles really? What's with this suit? It's a court hearing. Not a funeral."

 **"** Well a certain brother stole my other tie." Ethan looked at the tie Cal was wearing, it was black with white and grey stripes.

 **"** I'll give it back I promise." Cal cheekily grinned, Ethan rolled his eyes.

 **"** Daddy? What's insulin?"

Cal looked at Ethan.

 **"** You can tell him if you want?" Ethan looked at Cal.

 **"** Okay, well Christian the thing is, Uncle Ethan needs to have this medicine."

 **"** Has he got that illness...what's it called? Diabetus?"

Cal and Ethan chuckled at Christians attempt to say the word.

 **"** Close, Christian. It's diabetes." Ethan corrected him.

 **"** Mummy had that, she had to inject herself everyday with this stuff. Is that what insulin is?"

 **"** Yes Christian, that what it is." Ethan responded.

 **"** Come on mister, let's get you too school." The three boys left and got in the car. Cal was driver, Ethan was front passenger and Christian was in the back. They drove to Holby Primary School and went to the front office.

 **"** Hi there, can I help?" A receptionist spoke.

 **"** Yes, this is my sons first day here."

The receptionist looked over her desk to see the little boy standing in front of Cal with his hands on his shoulders.

 **"** Let me guess: Christian Fields?" The receptionist asked as she looked for his file on her computer.

 **"** Yes." Cal replied with a smile

 **"** Okay just take a seat and the headmistress will be with you shortly." The receptionist hand pointed to the chairs behind them.

Cal and Ethan sat on the chairs opposite the desk. Cal was starting to get nervous as the time was 8:45 and they needed to be at the court for 9:30

 **"** Cal don't worry, we have time." Ethan looked at Cal.

The headmistress came out of her office.

 **"** Ah Dr Knight, nice to see you again. Glad you chose this school." Mrs Roberts beamed. She shook Cal's hand. She spotted Ethan, he stood up from his chair. "You must be Cal's brother, he told me you wouldn't of been able to make the appointment because you were recovering from an accident? How are you now?"

 **"** Never better." Ethan replied.

 **"** Good. Mrs Charlotte Roberts."

 **"** Dr Ethan Hardy."

They shook hands. Mrs Roberts looked down at Christian.

 **"** Right young man, shall we take you to class?" Mrs Roberts smiled at Christian.

Christian got all shy, he hid behind Cal. Cal got to Christian's level.

"Hey don't be shy, you are going to make loads of new friends and I'll pick you up at three, not a second later." Cal promised.

Christian hugged Cal then hugged Ethan who still winced. Mrs Robert looked at him worried.

"Dr Hardy, you sure you're okay?"

 **"** Yes of course." Ethan lied.

 **"** Okay well you two best get to the courthouse." Mrs Roberts smiled.

 **"** Bye Christian, see you later." Ethan bidded farewell to his nephew

 **"** Bye son." Cal did the same. Christian left with Mrs Roberts. Ethan and Cal got in the car.

 **"** How did she know about the court case?" Ethan asked concerned.

 **"** I told her." Cal shrugged.

 **"** Can you do that? I thought it was confidential." Ethan asked.

 **"** The school needs to be involved for future referencing. So they can say how good we are with Christian, etc." Cal explained.

 **"** Right." Was all Ethan could say.

 **"** Don't worry nibbles, only the school knows and obviously everyone at the ED as well. We need as many good references as we can so we can be good carers for Christian. Come on let's get this over and done with." Cal let out a deep breath, Ethan did the same and the brothers drove to court. Awaiting to see if they will win custody of Christian.

 **Okay I was going to put the court hearing in this chapter but it might of been a bit too long so this chapter is a two parter basically hehe. I'm working on the court hearing now, hopefully it will be good.**

 **Also I used one of my old stories again, Ethan will have diabetes in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cal and Ethan parked in front of the courthouse. Cal turned off the engine, shut his eyes and took a deep breath, Ethan looked at him.

"It will be okay, Cal. I'll be here." Ethan comforted his shaking brother. Cal looked at Ethan smiled. He grabbed Ethan's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thank you." Cal whispered.

"Let's get this show on the road." Ethan smiled.

Cal smiled too and got out of the car. Ethan went to do the same but a sharp pain stabbed him in his ribs. He let out a gasp but put on a smile when Cal came round to his side of the car and opened his door.

"Come on Nibbles." Cal jokingly hurried him.

Ethan got out slowly, hoping the sharp pain will go, which it does eventually. The two brothers walked over to Carol.

"Dr Knight, Dr Ethan. You're early. That's a good sign." Beamed Carol. Cal chuckled nervously. Carol looked at Ethan's cut, paled face. "You okay Ethan?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you, so when do we start?" Ethan quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, follow me." Carol gestured with her hand then heading in the courthouse with the brothers. Cal and Ethan were now sitting outside the courtroom waiting for Carol to give them the thumbs up.

"Listen Ethan, you should of told Connie or Zoe that your ribs are still hurting. You did fall down like two flights of stairs." Cal said as he looked at Ethan with a sigh.

"Cal, they will heal, believe it or not, I am a doctor myself." Ethan tried to joke but he wasn't getting through to Cal at all.

"After this court hearing, I'm taking you back to the ED even if I have to drag you!" Cal exclaimed seriously.

"Fine, but let's not worry about me now. I'm more concerned about keeping Christian safe with us." Ethan put Christian before him.

"I know, and they still haven't found Danny which makes it even more worrying." Cal finally remembered about him.

"He won't be allowed near the school gates let alone in Christians classroom so he's safe." Ethan smiled.

"Dr Knight, Dr Hardy. The judge is ready. Okay?" Carol called from down the hall.

The brothers took a deep breath, stood up and walked into court room. Ethan and Cal sat in a newly decorated room, at a table with blue comfy chairs. They awaited for the judge to enter the room, when she does so: Ethan, Cal, Carol along with everyone else stands.

"Okay this is a case for receiving custody of Christian Fields by brothers Dr Caleb Knight, the father and Dr Ethan Hardy, the uncle. Alongside Carol Wickers, Children's Social Worker. How are you all today?" A slim built female judge spoke.

"Fine, your Honour." Carol and Cal replied. Ethan didn't answer, he couldn't. Cal looked at him worryingly.

"Very good. Right Dr Knight, you had a son with deceased Deborah Fields, is that right?" The judge had her eyes fixed on Cal.

"Yes, your honour." Cal spoke trying to sound confident.

"You only discovered Christian existed about nearly three weeks ago, is that correct?"

"Yes your honour. He turned up where I work." Cal started to sound nervous.

"And where do you work Dr Knight? In a hospital?"

"Yes, an emergency department, the same as Dr Hardy." Cal head pointed to his brother, the judge looked at the pale doctor.

"Is Dr Hardy okay?"

"He's fine." Cal answered for Ethan.

"Sorry Dr Knight, I need to hear that from Dr Hardy. Does he require medical attention?" The judge smiled lightly.

Ethan stood up slowly, wincing.

"I'm fine..." Ethan grunted quietly. "Your honour." Ethan finished his answer.

"Very well. You may sit." The judge still looked at him with concern. Ethan sat back down quietly groaning in pain. "Dr Hardy, I heard you were involved in a house explosion a few days ago and going against your brothers wishes, you turned up for this case when you knew you should be recovering, is that correct?" Ethan nodded at the judges question. "Are you okay to proceed?"

"Yes your honour." Ethan wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth now.

"Okay. Since you two are in full time employment, who will look after Christian in the day and night?" The judge asked as she looked at some paper on her desk.

"Well Christian will be at school during the day on weekdays, I got weekends off while me and Ethan share the weekday evenings off to be able to pick Christian up from school and look after him for the rest of the day." Cal answered confidently.

"Okay and you believe Christian was being abused in his temporary housing?"

"Can my brother answer this question?" Cal asked, Ethan did know more about it than he did.

"Of course."

Ethan didn't stand, he stayed sitting.

"Your honour, Christian was being abused by a 17 year old orphan. This 17 year old was almost involved in the house explosion but managed to escape before I could but there is no update on his where about." Ethan exhaled. It really hurt when he spoke.

"Okay, we won't worry about him for a second. Miss Wickers, you and another social worker received a call from someone anonymous saying Christian was being abused by Dr Knight and Dr Hardy. Is this true?"

"Yes your honour, but we went straight to their house and checked Christian, he was happy and healthy. Turns out the person who made the call was the boy who abused Christian at his orphanage." Carol responded truthfully.

"Okay, let's talk about this boy now. What's his name?"

"We believe his name is Danny White. Been in foster care since he was seven after his parents left him in an abandoned house, he has ADHD and a history of anger management. He abducted Christian a few days ago and threatened to kill himself and Christian with a grenade." Carol answered. The boys both looked worried.

"And that's when Dr Hardy got involved?"

"Yes your honour. Dr Knight and Dr Hardy went to the orphanage to find Christian in the corner of a room on the 2nd floor. Dr Knight managed to get him and Christian out of the house while Dr Hardy stayed and tried to persuade Danny to put the weapon down and get help but Danny set the weapon off before jumping out of the two storey window." Carol spoke confidently.

"And Dr Knight, you also saved Christian from being hit by an ambulance, is that true?" The judge sounded a little amazed. Cal sat there, how did the judge know all this?

"Yes your honour." Cal smiled.

"Well you both showed you can be faithful bodyguards to Christian. That's a good start. I'll have to schedule a second court hearing with a witness to completely agree with you two having custody but so far, I'm satisfied." The judge showed a small smile. Cal smiled in relief. "Court dismissed."

Everyone rose as the judge left the room. Cal, Ethan and Carol were in the court car park.

"I will call you guys when we have a second court date set, hopefully Ethan will be a bit more...alert." Carol looked at Ethan Cal turned around behind him to also look at Ethan who was leaning on the car, white as a sheet.

"I got to get him to the ED and find out what's wrong with him. Thank you for everything so far Carol." Cal tried to sound calm.

"It's my job." Carol smiled. Cal smiled back at Carol, then walked to his car and helped Ethan in. He was breathless for no reason.

"Nibbles, I know you probably don't feel like speaking but thanks for being here." Ethan smiled while his head was back against the headrest, looking up, breathing quickly. "Right, let's get you looked at." Cal spoke as he turned the engine on.

Suddenly Ethan coughed up yellow mucus and passed out again.

"Ethan?" Cal put his two fingers on Ethan's neck, pulse was slow. "ETHAN!" Cal quickly put on Ethan's seatbelt and drove as quickly as he could to the ED.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all! When I got up this morning and checked my phone, I smiled with excitement when I saw around nine review emails, I almost screamed but it was 2am and I didn't want to wake my mum up haha! Anyway got three days off now so there will hopefully be quite a lot of updates! Hope you're all okay with that! : )**

While Cal was driving, he quickly called Zoe on his hands free phone installed in the car. Zoe answered.

 **"** Cal?" Zoe was hoping Cal had good news.

 **"** Zoe, look it's Ethan, he's coughed up a bit of mucus and blood then he blacked out. We're on our way to the ED now, can you get a trolley or something ready?" Cal quickly instructed.

 **"** Yes, of course. Is Ethan still unconscious?" Zoe looked worried.

 **"** Yes."

 **"** How long?"

 **"** I'm not sure, about two minutes?" Cal guessed.

 **"** Okay just stay calm and get him here quickly and safely." Cal didn't respond, he hung up his Bluetooth phone. Ethan slowly woke up.

 **"**...Cal?" Ethan was barely audible. Cal looked at Ethan then looked at the road and repeated his actions.

 **"** Ethan!" Cal smiled a little but he was still worried. Ethan looked down at his yellow and bloody red suit and began to panic. "Hey, it's okay, you coughed up a bit of blood and you fainted. It's okay, we're going to get you checked out. How you feeling?"

 **"** Numb..." Ethan whispered.

 **"** That could be a good thing." Cal tried to sound positive.

 **"** Christian?" Ethan softly spoke.

 **"** He's still at school for another three hours, remember? Don't worry. He didn't see you have a funny turn." Cal gave Ethan a small smile. Ethan sighed in relief, he put his head back and shut his eyes. Cal tapped his hand. "Hey, come on stay awake for me, we're almost there. I think you are showing signs of a collapsed lung but don't panic, I'm going to look after you."

 **"** Not again...no." Ethan was taken back too the car accident. Ethan was leaving the world again, Cal still kept tapping him.

 **"** Ethan, come on. Stay awake. I'm not going to let you die. You know this. I won't let that happen. We got through it before, we will do it again." Cal grabbed Ethan's hand to see if Ethan would squeeze Cal's hand but there was no pressure on Cal's hand from Ethan. "Hang in there, Ethan. We're almost there."

Cal arrived at the hospital and parked outside the ED, seeing Zoe, Max and Lofty with a trolley.

 **"** Cal, any update?" Zoe walked a little closer to the car. Cal got out of the drivers side and ran round to Ethan's.

 **"** He came round shortly after I spoke to you, he spoke for a little bit. I tried to keep him awake but I couldn't. He's been showing signs of pain to the ribs from the explosion but he wouldn't admit it till he got home then it got worse but he hid it." Cal spoke as he ran round to the passenger side of the car. Cal and Lofty got Ethan out of the car and placed him on the trolley

 **"** Okay." Zoe grabbed Cal's hand. "You are going to stay in the staffroom."

 **"** What?!" Cal almost shouted.

 **"** Cal you can't treat him this time, me and Connie are available now." Zoe still held Cal's hand. Cal gave in, he knew he couldn't win.

 **"** Fine, I think he has a pneumothorax, possible tamponade again." Cal sighed.

 **"** Okay, thank you for telling me." Zoe quickly followed Ethan's trolley into resus. Cal stood in the middle of reception, watching Zoe disappear. He felt someone touch his back. Cal turned around. It was Honey. Cal hugged her as tears fell from his face.

 **"** Come on, let's go sit down." Honey's kind voice spoke.

Cal and Honey sat at the table in the staffroom. Cal tried to take his mind off seeing his brother in a horrible state.

 **"** You know, Christian started his first day at school today." Cal tried too take his mind of Ethan.

 **"** Aw that's nice. How did the court hearing go?" Honey asked. She saw a smile go on Cal's face.

 **"** Yeah it went well, we will be having a second one, with a witness then Christian will probably be all ours."

 **"** Who's going to be your witness?"

 **"** I don't know, I didn't really have much chance to think about it." Cal looked in another direction. Honey frowned slightly.

 **"** No I suppose not." Honey took Cal's hand comfortingly.

It had been two hours, what was taking Zoe so long, Cal saved his brother quicker than that, were there complications? Finally Zoe walked into the staffroom, Cal stood up.

 **"** Well you were right, he had another tamponade." Zoe sighed as did Cal.

 **"** But he's okay?" Cal was hoping.

 **"** He's very lucky, not many people survive after having a second tamponade but you brought him in at the right time. Another hour and we wouldn't of been able to do anything for him."

Cal hugged Zoe.

 **"** Can I see him?" Cal asked with a tear appearing.

 **"** He's sleeping but go ahead. I placed him in small resus for monitoring." Zoe smiled.

Honey and Cal walked in to see a shirtless Ethan with a bandaged chest.

 **"** You have got to stop pulling stunts, Nibbles. You're not Indiana Jones." Cal tried to joke but he started to cry.

 **"** Did you and Zoe say this was his second procedure?" Honey asked looking confused.

 **"** Yes, when he was involved in that accident a week before you first started your barista job he had to have a tamponade." Cal answered as he looked down at his brother.

 **"** Wow..." Honey felt different emotions.

 **"** We almost lost him and we almost lost him again." Cal cried.

 **"** But you didn't, he's still here. Christian still has his uncle. You've still got your brother." Honey looked at Cal with comforting eyes.

 **"** And you've still got him?" Cal smiled cheekily, Honey couldn't help but giggle.

 **"** I don't think he likes me." Honey lied.

 **"** What? You're mad, right? Of course he likes you." Cal excitedly spoke.

 **"** Really? But Lily-"

 **"** Whoever listens to her? She was brainwashing Ethan with bloody revision, I don't know what her game was but Ethan clearly likes you more and besides Ethan eventually put his foot down and snapped at Lily the other day." Cal spoke, almost sounding proud.

 **"** Yeah I heard, Lily thought me and Christian were going to ruin his chances of becoming consultant." Honey huffed.

 **"** Too be honest, I don't think he particularly wanted to become a consultant, it's probably just something Lily put in his head. Becoming the "best doctor in England" or something like that." Cal chuckled lightly.

There was a quiet, weak voice.

 **"** I could be." Ethan spoke quietly. Cal and Honey turned their heads at Ethan. Both sighing in relief.

 **"** So you're conscious again! Stop eavesdropping and go back to sleep." Cal chuckled, Ethan smiled lightly at Cal's joke.

 **"** How you feeling?" Honey asked as she went round the other side of the bed.

 **"** Brilliant...What happened?" Ethan asked as he swallowed.

 **"** You had another tamponade." Cal sighed.

 **"** Oh, great. Did you...save my...life again...Prince Charming?" Ethan joked.

 **"** Ha funny man! No I'm afraid Zoe is your hero today." Cal smiled as he petted Ethan's shoulder.

 **"** What's the time?" Ethan asked with a small cough. Cal looked at his watch.

 **"** 14:45. I need to go get Christian. Zoe said you are staying in for a few nights. Okay?" Cal looked at his brother, thinking Ethan was going to say no but Ethan nodded gently. **"** Right, I'll be back later with Christian. He will be dying to see you." Cal smiled as he left, it was just Ethan and Honey, Honey sat on Ethan's bed, he just stared at her.

 **"** I'm not sure how much of that conversation you heard." Honey looked embarrassed

 **"** Heard...everything. I...do like...you." Ethan breathed deeply in between nearly each word.

 **"** Really?" Honey blushed.

 **"** Cal was right...Lily brainwashing." Ethan breathed.

 **"** You never wanted to be a consultant?" Honey asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"** One day...just not...today. Not ready. More important things." Ethan stared at Honey. Honey smiled at him. "You, Christian and Cal: my life."

Honey leaned in to kiss him, Ethan kissed back, he winced.

 **"** Sorry, am I hurting you?" Honey panicked.

 **"** No. Just hurts breathing." Ethan replied.

 **"** I'll save you a kiss when you're better." Honey spoke a little seductively.

Ethan smiled.

 **"** When I'm better...I'm taking...you for...bloody Mary's." Ethan started to sound tired.

 **"** I'd like that." Honey smiled warmly.

 **"** Better...get Noel's permission...first." Ethan lightly chuckled then coughed a little.

 **"** I think he'll be fine with it. Right you get some sleep and I'll come and visit later." Honey kissed Ethan's forehead then left. Ethan grew a big smile, closed his eyes and fell asleep within two seconds.

 **Sorry my doctor knowledge is rubbish, I'm aiming to be a police officer in the future not a doctor hehe. Anyway hope it was good, working on the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ethan had been asleep for a few hours after Honey left. Cal had entered Ethan's room with Christian and a bag.

 **"** Okay Christian, Uncle Ethan is sleeping right now so how about you go and visit Honey's shop and get something sweet for us all. Sounds good?" Cal whispered to his son.

Christian nodded as Cal gave him some money and Christian left Ethan's room and ran to see Honey. Cal turned back towards Ethan and sat down, he spotted a book on Ethan's bed table. It was Ethan's FCEM book. Cal looked through it and he noticed a little note written in the contents page.

"Ethan, get well soon. You will be the best consultant ever one day. Lily : )"

Cal scoffed and he chucked the book back on the table.

 **"** What did the book ever do to you?" Ethan whispered. Cal looked as he saw his brother open his eyes, smiling.

 **"** Do you ever bloody sleep?" Cal grinned.

"Now that would be telling, dear Caleb." Ethan coughed a little. Cal laughed.

 **"** Seriously though, you okay?" Cal scanned his brothers chest.

 **"** Never better. No Christian?" Ethan looked behind Cal.

 **"** Oh I sent him to Honey's shop, thought you would be asleep a little while longer so I didn't want him to get bored." Cal smiled.

 **"** Fair enough. How was his first day?"

 **"** I'm sure he'll tell you all about it-" Cal was cut off by Christian running into the room with some chocolate.

 **"** Uncle Ethan!" Christian almost screamed.

 **"** -now." Cal finished his sentence. Ethan chuckled lightly. Christian climbed onto the bed. "Careful Christian, Uncle Ethan is quite sore." Cal spoke a little worryingly.

 **"** It's okay Cal. Here Christian, sit on this side, it doesn't hurt that much here. What's in the bag?" Ethan pointed too the left side of the bed. Cal almost forgot.

 **"** Oh this is just some clothes for you. Just wearing bandages can't be warm enough. I brought your blue pyjamas, you know, go back in time a little" Cal chuckled.

 **"** Ha ha, hilarious." Ethan laughed sarcastically.

 **"** Uncle Ethan, do you want me to tell you about my first day?!" Christian bounced a little on the bed.

 **"** I've been waiting all day to hear." Ethan tried to sound excited as much as he could but he was tired.

Christian explained how he made loads of new friends, what he did in Maths, English, at break time and what games he played. Ethan listened to every word but Cal noticed he was struggling to stay awake. He didn't want to interrupt Christian because he was really looking forward to telling Ethan.

 **"** -and then daddy came and picked me up, I was worried when he said you were poorly, Uncle Ethan." Christian finished talking about his day.

 **"** I'm fine Christian, just a little tired. Should be home with you two in a couple of days." Ethan assured Christian and Cal.

 **"** Daddy said Honey is your girlfriend now. Is that true?!" Christian sounded so excited. He loved Honey, Ethan looked at Christians excited face. Then looked at Cal.

 **"** Did he now?" Ethan smirked. Cal shrugged his shoulders jokingly

 **"** Yeah, is it true?" Christian had a big grin.

 **"** Yes Christian, it's true." Ethan chuckled also sounding a little excited. Christian bounced happily on the bed a little harder. Cal could see Ethan grabbing his side.

 **"** Christian, calm down. Remember: Uncle Ethan is quite sore." Cal quickly told Christian. Christian stopped bouncing then looked at Ethan.

 **"** Sorry Uncle Ethan! Can I go see Honey?" Christian asked his father.

"Of course, but don't say anything okay?" Cal winked.

 **"** Mum's the word." Christian replied. Christian once again left Ethan's room. Cal couldn't help but laugh.

 **"** I am so sorry Ethan." Cal still laughed.

 **"** Yes your apologetic face says it all." Ethan smiled and Cal continued to chuckle but then stopped suddenly.

 **"** Are you sure Christian isn't your son?" Cal kept a straight face. Ethan's smile went.

 **"** What do you mean?" Ethan tilted his head slightly.

 **"** Oh come on Ethan, he looks like you, he acts like you. He's neat as a pin, just like you."

 **"** Cal you know he's your son, the test results are there in black and white." Ethan sighed. Cal sat on Ethan's bed.

 **"** Yeah but why does he look and act like you?" Cal also sighed.

 **"** I don't know Cal, genes are a funny thing. If you want to take another paternity test?" Ethan shrugged.

 **"** No I don't want to confuse the poor mite." Cal looked down.

 **"** Okay, if you're sure?" Ethan yawned. Cal looked at Ethan, struggling to keep his eyes open. He knew that was Cal's cue to leave.

 **"** Right, shall I go get Christian to come and say goodbye? You need your sleep and he's got school tomorrow." Cal got off the bed.

 **"** Can do, I'll see you tomorrow for your shift anyway." Ethan smiled.

 **"** You'll see Honey as well." Cal winked. Ethan threw a empty sick bowl at Cal. "That better not have been used..." Cal laughed as he pointed at the bowl that was now on the floor. Ethan chuckled then winced. 'That's what I thought, smart guy."

Ethan and Cal smiled at each other, Cal left to go get Christian. Ethan closed his eyes, promising himself to not go back to sleep and wait to say goodbye to Christian but it was so hard, he was so tired. Eventually Christian came in and cuddled Ethan gently.

 **"** Bye Uncle Ethan. I love you."

 **"** Love you too little buddy, I'll see you soon."

 **"** Goodnight bro, actually go to sleep this time okay? No more eavesdropping." Cal chuckled.

Ethan nodded and Cal left with Christian. Ethan closed his eyes, he felt comfortable considering it was a hospital bed, guess he was too tired to care. He would sleep anywhere. Ethan blocked out the sound of beeping from monitors and the sound of his work colleagues chatting whilst walking past his room and he fell into a deep, long sleep.

 **Bit of a calming, family, humour kind of chapter since my last ones have been very dramatic hehe, hope it was good!**


	22. Chapter 22

**"** Okay we are discussing the custody battle for Christian Fields. The People trying to get custody of him is Dr Caleb Knight and Dr Ethan Hardy. We had a meeting two weeks before, but today we have a witness with us. I would like to call, Danny White to the stand." A judge called. This was a different judge. Ethan's colour drained from his face. Danny stood up in front of everyone. "Mr White, you previously lived with Christian, is that right?"

 **"** Yes." Danny answered. He was smartly dressed. This kid is never smartly dressed.

 **"** How did you feel when he stayed with Dr Knight and Dr Hardy?" The judge kept his eyes on Danny.

 **"** Truthfully I was devastated, Christian was more than someone at the orphanage, he was like my little brother." Danny lied. He made a good actor. Cal scoffed quietly, he couldn't believe this. Ethan and Cal were expecting Connie or Zoe to be their witness not Danny. What was going on? It was so confusing. "Their friends at work told me that they shut Christian outside every night, like a dog! I would never do that to him."

 **"** No you just beat him violently instead." Cal scoffed.

 **"** Dr Knight, you are not at liberty to talk right now. You'll have your say." This judge was more strict than their previous one.

 **"** I would never harm a hair on his head." Danny sounded innocent.

 **"** Are you saying you witnessed Dr Knight and Dr Hardy shutting Christian out?"

 **"** Saw it with my own two eyes, I went up to him and asked him if he would like to come with me and he was petrified because he didn't want to leave in case these two got mad at him." Danny lied.

Ethan's head was fuzzy, nothing was making sense.

 **"** Right well, we are going to take an intermission. So I can get a few notes together. This meeting will continue in 15 minutes."

Ethan left the courtroom and went to the nearest bathroom, he leaned against a wall, eyes shut, breathing deeply.

 **"** My oh my, you definitely look more pale here than in the courtroom." A voice spoke. Ethan opened his eyes and revealed Danny.

 **"** Stay away from me." Ethan stuttered slightly.

 **"** When I get Christian back I will." Danny evilly smiled.

 **"** You're a minor, they won't let you have Christian." Ethan tried to sound positive.

Danny kneed Ethan in the abdomen and grabbed his shoulders, pinning him against the wall.

 **"** Listen doc, I will stop at nothing till I get that little brat back, even if it means ruining yours and Dr Knights life. I will make you guys look as evil as possible and I promise I will not be afraid to go extreme measures to do that!" Danny screamed.

 **"** Get...away...from...me." Ethan breathlessly spoke. Danny let go and left the bathroom. Ethan slid down the wall, groaning in pain. He felt his heart rate increase. He could hear a beeping sound. What was going on?

Ethan's eyes opened with tears in them, he was laying in the dark small resus room. Connie was standing there with an iPad.

 **"** Ethan, you okay?" Connie asked as she saw Ethan's ECG speed up a little. Ethan wanted to confide in Connie but wasn't sure if he should. Would she listen?

 **"** Just a bad dream." Ethan looked down, slightly embarrassed.

 **"** Want to talk about it?" Connie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 **"** We were at the second court hearing, Danny was there. He said he was going to stop at nothing till he got Christian back and he made me and Cal look like child abusers." Ethan panicked. Connie looked at Ethan's ECG, his heart rate was going up more because of the panic.

"Ethan, listen to me. They will not let that awful child anywhere near the court so don't worry, you and Cal will get Christian, Cal asked me to be your witness at the second court hearing. I accepted so you got nothing to worry about." Connie spoke as she saw Ethan's heart rate slow down.

 **"** Thank you, Mrs Beauchamp. Thank you." Ethan almost cried,

Connie smiled.

 **"** I'll let you get some sleep, just needed to check your obs You know the routine." Connie left and Ethan fell into a dreamless sleep this time.

Cal started his shift, he looked through the small resus doors and saw Ethan was still asleep, he turned round and saw Connie.

 **"** Mrs Beauchamp. How has Ethan been?" Cal asked,

 **"** I was just coming to find you. His pulse rate is going a little quicker which is good but he was a little restless last night. He had a bad dream." Connie sighed.

 **"** Did he say what it was about?" Cal frowned a little.

 **"** The second court hearing, apparently Danny turned up and posed as the witness, making you and Ethan look like you were abusing Christian." Connie looked up at Cal.

 **"** Wow only a dream and I still want to kill that kid." Cal slightly angered.

 **"** I know, Cal. Danny does sound like an awful child." Connie scoffed.

 **"** He made Christian's life miserable."

 **"** Does Christian seem happier than when you first saw him?"

 **"** Yeah he's always smiling." Saying that made Cal cheer up a little.

 **"** That could be a good sign, the court may want to speak to Christian at some point, so nothing to worry about." Connie grabbed Cal's shoulder comfortingly.

 **"** Yeah. Can I go check on Ethan?"

 **"** Of course." Connie smiled at Cal then walked away. Cal smiled before walking into small resus, Ethan woke to the sound of the doors opening.

 **"** Sorry Nibbles didn't mean to wake you. Connie told me about your dream last night." Cal sighed, Ethan looked a bit embarrassed.

 **"** What if Danny does turn up for court?" Ethan started to panic a little.

 **"** He wouldn't dare, Ethan. Connie told me they may want to talk to Christian about what it's like living with us so that would be a good sign." Cal smiled, as did Ethan.

 **"** Do you know when our second court hearing is?" Ethan asked.

 **"** Carol phoned me this morning about it. I said you was in hospital, she said she wasn't surprised because of the state of you."

 **"** I probably ruined our chances of getting Christian because I can't look after myself." Ethan defeated himself.

 **"** It's not that Ethan, we would just need to postpone the hearing for a couple of weeks." Cal smiled,

 **"** That's too far away, Cal. Won't that bother you?" Ethan slightly frowned.

 **"** Yes but I would rather I had a well healed brother by my side." Cal smiled so did Ethan. "Right I got to go work, maybe we can think about moving you into a side room later since your 24 hour obs are done. I'll see you later."

 **"** Bye." Ethan replied.

Cal left the room with Ethan sighing deeply.

 **Sorry it was a confusing and normal chapter. Got to have one of those sometimes :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Ethan has been in hospital for about five days now, bored was an understatement for him. He wanted Cal or someone to walk through and say that he can leave now or sometime today. When Ethan got more energy he started walking around his room but Cal instructed him to be completely bed rested. Last time, Ethan helped track down an illness for a few patients now he was just sitting there completely staring into space.

"You alright Ethan?" Honey asked with a soft voice. Ethan looked from the wall to Honey standing in the door way. He smiled.

 **"** Yes, of...of course. Just stupidly bored." Ethan frowned.

 **"** Hmm can't be easy. I brought you a flat white." Honey gave Ethan a transportable cup. Ethan accepted it and took a sip.

 **"** Lovely as always." Ethan cheekily smiled. Honey smiled too but Ethan's smile then suddenly went.

 **"** What's wrong?" Honey asked.

 **"** I should of told someone sooner that my ribs were sore. I just feel useless sitting here. If it hadn't been for my stupidity, ending myself back here then we probably would of had that second hearing by now, Christian would probably be living with us permanently now." Ethan looked down in disappointment.

 **"** It'll happen Ethan, you can't rush for your health to get better. It will only get worse." honey encouraged.

 **"** Hmm..." Ethan pondered with thought. Cal walked in with Christian, being a Saturday, Christian didn't have school. This is the second time Ethan had seen Christian since he was admitted so he felt happy seeing him.

 **"** Uncle Ethan! You look better!" Christian beamed.

 **"** I feel it, especially now I've seen you." Ethan smiled.

 **"** If you are better, when will you come home?" Christian asked as he done the puppy eyes.

 **"** That'll be for Queen Connie to decide that." Cal joked.

 **"** Uncle Ethan. Mrs Beauchamp's daughter goes to my school!" Christian bounced excitedly.

 **"** Does she now?" Ethan couldn't help but smile.

 **"** Yeah she's in year six! Me and daddy saw Mrs Beauchamp pick her up, but they didn't see us. Daddy wanted to grab me and run off." Christian stated. Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

 **"** Er Christian for the record we actually needed to dart because your dinner was in the oven." Cal excused.

 **"** Oh look at him going red, you're lying." Honey said. Ethan, Christian and Honey giggled.

 **"** Very funny! Fine I didn't want to have a run in with the ice queen." Cal frowned.

 **"** And why not Cal?" Connie spoke out. No one saw Connie walk in, she was very quiet.

 **"** Erm I, well I..." Cal stammered, he couldn't bring himself to words. Christian whispered in Ethan's ear.

 **"** Busted!" Christian whispered. Cal heard and turned his head to see Ethan and Christian laughing.

 **"** Because erm you're my boss and it would be weird?" Cal lied. Connie giggled.

 **"** Oh Caleb, you're a bad liar. Christian, Grace told me all about you. She said you are very kind to her and she promised me she would look out for you at break times." Connie looked down at Chrstian

 **"** That'll be fun! Thank you. It's a shame she has to go back to New York." Christian gave a sad smile. Connie smiled at Christian and put a hand on his shoulder.

 **"** Right, Ethan. Good news, you can go home today. I'm happy with your progress but I want you to have at least two days rest before you even think about this court hearing okay?" Connie instructed. Ethan was overwhelmed with happiness he just wanted to shout "finally"

 **"** Yes thank you." Ethan remained calm.

 **"** I'll get the discharge forms ready." Connie walked out, Christian was excitedly jumping around the room.

 **"** Right we will leave you to get dressed." Cal said. Everyone left. Ethan got dressed into his usual smart clothing, he couldn't stop smiling but that eventually went when he turned round.

 **"** What are you doing here?" Ethan said in shock.

 **"** You look better..." It was Danny. Ethan saw Danny's foot was bandaged from when he jumped out of the window.

 **"** See you hurt yourself from the fall?" Ethan still stared at Danny's foot.

 **"** Yeah, just a sprain." Danny shrugged.

 **"** What are you really doing here Danny?" Ethan looked back up at Danny's face.

 **"** I just wanted to say: thank you." Danny lied.

 **"** Thank you?" Ethan asked with a confused expression.

 **"** Yeah for not calling the cops on me and telling them about the grenade." Danny gave a little smile.

 **"** I wasn't exactly in a right state of mind..." Ethan frowned.

"No of course not." Danny frowned too.

 **"** I think you need to leave, Danny." Ethan instructed.

 **"** Of course, I'll go say hi to Christian." Danny chuckled. Ethan stood in Danny's way of the door.

 **"** You are not going anywhere near him!" Ethan held his ground.

 **"** You were kind to me the other day. What happened?" Danny asked with a fake sob.

 **"** You had a grenade in your hand! I wasn't exactly going to be cruel was I? Even though you deserve it!" Ethan spat.

 **"** So all that talk about getting me help, that was all rubbish?" Danny asked still with a fake sob.

 **"** I tried to help you! You still blew the house up. You and I could of died! My brother could of died! Christian could of died!" That thought hurt Ethan.

 **"** Would of probably been for the best." Danny shrugged. Ethan wanted to hit him but then Cal walked in.

 **"** Nibbles, what's taking you so long?" Cal asked. Cal then spotted Danny. His mood changed. "Get away from him!" Cal bellowed.

 **"** Aw big brother coming to defend." Danny joked next thing he knew Cal pinned him against the wall. Ethan tried pulling Cal off him.

 **"** Cal leave it! Christian is watching!" Ethan grunted as he tried to pull Cal away. Cal turned round he saw Christian standing there with Honey holding his hand. Cal let go.

 **"** Christian! Hey little buddy." Danny chuckled. Christian cowered behind Honey, Ethan moved and stood in front of them protectively. Cal grabbed Danny's collar.

 **"** Don't talk to him, don't you dare talk to him!" Cal screamed. Connie and security suddenly came into the room.

 **"** Connie, this is Danny." Ethan pointed at Danny. Connie angered.

 **"** Get out of my department!" Connie warned him.

 **"** First impressions mean nothing to you do they? I'm not always evil." Danny frowned.

 **"** Leave or you will be forced to." Connie warned him again.

Before Danny could say anything, security grabbed him and escorted him out of the room, Connie ordered them to call police. Cal turned to Ethan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Cal asked.

 **"** Yeah." Ethan panted. Christian ran over to the boys, crying and Ethan picked him up and held him, speaking into his ear. "He's gone now, Christian. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore." Connie shed a tear hearing Ethan say that, seeing a little boy so scared. It was truly heartbreaking. Honey walked over and the boys and her shared a hug. Connie smiled and left the room. "Let's get out of here." Ethan deflated.

Cal picked up Ethan's bag while Ethan held Christians hand.

 **"** You get lots of rest now." Honey spoke.

 **"** Haven't I had enough?" Ethan jokingly smiled. Honey giggled then got close to Ethan, they both kissed. Cal jokingly covered Christians eyes. Honey stopped kissing him.

 **"** I'll call you later." Honey still smiled at Ethan.

 **"** Okay." Ethan replied. Honey walked away back to her shop. Cal put his arm around Ethan.

"Come on smitten, let's get you home." Cal chuckled.

The three boys walked into reception where everyone they work with watched them walk through to the exit. Relieved seeing that Ethan was okay and Christian was safe after hearing Danny turning up. Cal helped Ethan into the car and strapped Christian in his booster seat. Cal got into the drivers side and he drove his family home.

 **Bit of a sick bucket kind of chapter ending hehe.**

 **Thank you all for you reviews, follows and favourites. Always appreciate it! ❤️**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all, this was originally suppose to be the court hearing chapter but I wanted that to be the last chapter of this story and I had another idea up my sleeve. Hope it's okay!**

 **Court hearing is the next chapter, scouts honour!**

Two days after Ethan was released from hospital, it felt so good waking up in his own bed, in his own home. He got out of bed gently and made his way into the living room to see Christian once again in his school uniform. Cal was making breakfast.

 **"** Good morning Nibbles. How'd you sleep?" Cal asked brightly.

 **"** Pretty good. I don't feel so sore anymore." Ethan replied positively. Ethan went to sit on the edge of the sofa arm, facing his brother and nephew.

 **"** That's good. Want some breakfast? Making some omelettes." Cal asked as he held a pan

 **"** Sounds good." Ethan responded then read Christian's face, he looked completely out of it with his head resting on his hand, leaning on the table.

 **"** You okay Christian?" Ethan looked with a worry a little.

 **"** I don't feel well." Christian moaned slightly. Ethan got up and placed a hand on his young nephews forehead.

 **"** You are a little warm. Cal should he have the day off?" Ethan asked. Cal turned around from the hob.

 **"** At least let him go in and see how he gets on." Cal smiled then turned back too the omelettes.

 **"** You're the father." Ethan smiled.

The three boys sat at the table eating their omelettes except for Christian. Ethan was getting more worried.

 **"** Come on Christian, you need to eat something. That could be why you are feeling unwell." Ethan nudged Christian slightly.

 **"** I don't want it." Christian pushed his plate away.

 **"** Would you like a glass of water?" Ethan asked. Christian nodded, Ethan went to get up.

"I'll get it Ethan." Cal got up from the table and went into the kitchen area.

 **"** Are you trying to miss school?" Ethan asked. Christian looked at Ethan funnily. "Are you being bullied and you're trying to avoid it maybe?"

 **"** No everyone in my class is lovely." Christian replied.

 **"** Okay well do what your dad said, go into school and see how you get on." Ethan advised. Christian nodded, Cal came back with a glass of water. Christian downed it quite quickly. Ethan looked at him, starting to think.

 **"** Come on you, let's get you too school." Cal tapped Christian's shoulder, he got down from the table and grabbed his backpack.

 **"** Cal, I might visit the ED later on." Ethan spoke as he looked at his brother and nephew standing by the door.

"Haven't you had enough of that place?" Cal joked.

 **"** Yes but I would like to see everyone." Ethan smiled, Cal thought about it.

 **"** Did Honey text you saying she is working today?" Cal cheekily grinned. Ethan couldn't help but go red a little. "Okay Nibbles, I'll walk Christian to school then we will go to work together."

 **"** Of course, I'll go get ready." Ethan left the room to get dressed.

Cal came back from dropping Christian off at school, picked up his brother and they both got in the car and drove to the ED. Once entering the department Ethan was welcomed by Robyn.

 **"** Ethan! I didn't know you were coming back to work." Robyn hugged Ethan.

 **"** Oh I'm not sadly, just a flying visit." Ethan smiled.

 **"** Well I'm glad you're here." Robyn tapped Ethan's arm. Connie walked through reception also noticing Ethan.

 **"** Ethan, I thought you would of been planning a holiday to get away from here." Connie giggled.

 **"** You know me, all work no play." Ethan grinned.

 **"** You better not be starting work today." Connie jokingly demanded.

 **"** Oh no. As much as I would love too. No." Ethan smiled.

 **"** Okay, let me know when you feel fit too come back."

 **"** Thank you, Mrs Beauchamp."

It was two hours into the shift, Ethan was just pottering round the ED, spending some time in cubicles and mostly in Honey's shop. Cal watched his brother and Honey laughing from a distance, his staring was disturbed when his phone started vibrating. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the unrecognised number, he answered it.

 **"** Hello? Yes speaking...what?" Ethan looked up from Honey and saw Cal's worried face. "Oh my god." Ethan walked over to Cal. "Yes I'll come straight away." Cal hung up, Ethan looked at him worriedly. "That was Christian's school, he's collapsed in PE."

 **"** Oh God, do you want me to go get him?" Ethan offered.

 **"** Could you? I'm sorry Ethan, I would do it but..." Cal said but Ethan finished his sentence.

 **"** I know, you're in the middle of a shift. I'll go get him and bring him here." Ethan went to leave the ED.

 **"** You better drive, just in case." Cal got the keys out of his pocket. Ethan showed fear in his face.

 **"** I...well...I can't..." Ethan stammered.

 **"** Come on Ethan, you'll be fine. You won't have another accident. I promise." Cal threw Ethan the keys, nervously got in the car and headed straight for Christian's school. He walked into reception.

 **"** Hi there, I'm Christian Fields uncle. His father told me he was poorly in PE?" Ethan asked as he stood in front of the desk.

 **"** Yes, sorry Dr Hardy before you go see him. You need to have a password to prove you are here for him? It's just safety for the children." The receptionist smiled.

 **"** Yes of course, it's Debbie Fields." Ethan replied confidentially.

 **"** Very good, he's in the nurses office, I'll show you." The receptionist led Ethan to the nurses office. She knocked on the nurses door.

 **"** Come in." A kind voice spoke.

 **"** Hi there, Christian's uncle is here to collect him." The receptionist told the nurse.

 **"** Okay." The nurse smiled.

Ethan gave thanks to the receptionist and went into the nurses office and crouched down in front of Christian.

 **"** Hey buddy, what happened?" Ethan placed a hand on Christian's cheek.

 **"** We were running and I felt funny." Christian whimpered.

 **"** Did he faint?" Ethan asked as he looked up at the nurse.

 **"** Looking at his blood pressure, I wouldn't be surprised. It's quite low." The nurse kindly spoke.

 **"** Do you mind if I take him to my hospital? Just to check him over?" Ethan asked.

 **"** Yes of course, I'll let the headmistress know." The nurse smiled then left her office.

 **"** Thank you. Right you let's get you looked at." Ethan turned his attention to Christian.

Ethan managed to get Christian in the car and drove back to the ED. He carried Christian who had his arms round Ethan's neck and his head resting on Ethan's shoulder, through reception. Cal was first to meet his son and brother. Cal took Christian off of Ethan and walked to a cubicle.

 **"** Did the school say what happen?" Cal asked, placing a weak Christian on the trolley.

 **"** They said his blood pressure was low." Ethan sighed.

 **"** Cal, you know you can't treat him." Zoe walked in.

 **"** He's my son!" Cal exclaimed.

 **"** Exactly, you know the drill. I'll look after him I promise." Zoe smiled. Cal nodded and he and Ethan left Zoe to do tests.

 **"** Thank you for going to get him." Cal looked at Ethan. Ethan was completely staring into space. "Ethan?"

 **"** What? Oh yeah it's no problem." Ethan's mind trailed.

 **"** You okay?" Cal asked concerned.

 **"** Cal I can't help but think." Ethan sighed.

 **"** About?" Cal was sounding worried,

 **"** What if Christian has diabetes? You know because I have it? And dad had it?" Ethan whimpered.

 **"** What gives you that idea?" Cal tried to shrug it off.

 **"** He fainted from low blood pressure." Ethan groaned.

 **"** Because he missed his breakfast." Cal tried to correct Ethan.

 **"** He also downed a glass of water and went to the bathroom three times before he left this morning. You know the symptoms." Ethan frowned.

 **"** Let's not jump too conclusions till we know more okay?" Cal placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan sighed and nodded. Within twenty minutes Zoe found the brothers with Christian's results. She led the boys into the staffroom for privacy.

 **"** Right Christian is fine."

 **"** Really?" Ethan asked with relief.

 **"** Yes but Cal, Ethan. Tests are showing that Christian has got non-diabetic hypoglycaemia." Zoe diagnosed.

 **"** How?" Ethan was confused. Even though he should know this. His mind was blank.

 **"** Well it can't be number of things but malnutrition is the most common cause." Zoe still smiled,

 **"** But hypoglycaemia is where you feel faint from hunger, Christian wasn't hungry this morning and refused food." Cal responded.

 **"** Maybe he hasn't eaten in so long, he felt too ill too eat anything." Zoe suggested.

 **"** Can I take him home?" Cal stood up off the chair.

 **"** Of course as long as you have someone to look after him." Zoe smiled.

 **"** I'll do it." Ethan offered,

 **"** Really?" Cal sighed in relief.

 **"** Of course, he's my nephew." Ethan smiled.

 **"** Thanks bro, thank you so much." Cal grabbed Ethan's hand

 **"** Is that a good idea Ethan? Remember you're still recovering yourself." Zoe frowned a little.

 **"** I managed to pick him up didn't I?" Ethan smiled,

 **"** You picked him up?! I was wondering how he got here without Cal leaving the building. Okay if you are suitable to look after him." Zoe showed a shocked smile.

 **"** Of course I am." Ethan answered honestly.

Ethan took Christian home.

 **"** Right you, how about some fresh orange juice? You'll feel much better afterwards." Ethan suggested.

 **"** Yes please." Christian politely accepted. Ethan was in the kitchen area pouring a glass of orange juice for him and Christian. Christian spotted a flashing number on the phone machine. Ethan walked to the living room area. "Uncle Ethan, you've got a message."

Ethan looked at the machine and pressed play.

 **"** You have one new message. Message one, Monday 9:15am: "Hi Cal and or Ethan, it's Carol the social worker. Hope you guys are well and Ethan is recovering. Great news! We have a court date for the 12th of October. Give me a call and we can discuss things further. Bye!"

Ethan stood there, half of him happy the other half absolutely dead scared.

 **Bit of a pointless chapter, but I kept having this feeling that I needed to add this.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi all! So here we are, finishing another story. Thank you everyone who has read it and enjoyed it. As you already know, it means a lot!**

Monday the 12th of October has come. Christian got the day off school as he needed to attend the court with Ethan and Cal. Ethan and Cal were in their bedrooms, looking in the mirror while putting their tie on, breathing deeply. Ethan left the room to find Christian watching TV. He went and sat next to him.

 **"** You okay buddy?" Ethan looked at a nervous Christian.

 **"** Yeah. Uncle Ethan, how come I got to come to court? Did I do something bad? Like in the movies." Christian gulped.

 **"** No Christian, you did nothing wrong, you'll find out but Christian it's very important you remember this okay? Be honest." Ethan advised,

 **"** Be honest? I'm always honest Uncle Ethan." Christian smiled.

 **"** I know you are." Ethan ruffled Christian's hair slightly.

 **"** Right, everyone ready?" Cal asked as he walked into the room.

 **"** Yep." Ethan replied as he and Christian got off the sofa.

 **"** Christian, did you take your sugar tablet?" Cal looked at Christian.

 **"** Yes daddy." Christian smiled.

"Good, Ethan did you take your insulin?" Cal then looked at Ethan.

 **"** Yes daddy." Ethan jokingly smirked.

Cal gave him a playful slap across the back of the head, all the boys laughed then headed for the car. They arrived at court to meet Carol.

 **"** Hello boys! Ethan you look so much better." Carol sounded thrilled.

 **"** Thank you. Definitely feel it." Ethan smiled.

 **"** That's good. Shall we? Courts ready for you." Carol pointed her hand toward the courthouse door.

They all walked into the courthouse and straight into the courtroom it was a much bigger courtroom than their last one.

 **"** Okay, we are continuing the case for custody of Christian Fields, child of Deborah Fields and Caleb Knight. We have Dr Caleb Knight and his brother Dr Ethan Hardy with us. How are you both?" It was the same judge they had before.

 **"** We're fine thank you, your honour." Cal spoke confidentially.

 **"** Good and how are you Christian?" The judge turned her head to Christian who was sitting in between Cal and Ethan,

 **"** I'm great!" Christian spoke enthusiastically.

The audience couldn't help but chuckle.

 **"** That's good. Okay this is going to be fairly straight forward we just need to hear from a couple of witnesses then we can decide after that. First witness: Mrs Constance Beauchamp." The judge looked around and saw Connie get up from her chair and made her way to the front of the courtroom and sat down in a stand, facing everyone.

 **"** Mrs Beauchamp?" The judge asked.

 **"** Yes?" Connie replied, sounding calm and together.

 **"** What is your relationship with the two doctors?"

 **"** I'm their boss"

 **"** What can you tell me about them?"

Ethan's face went pale, it's unlikely but he thinks he is expecting Connie to say something horrendous.

 **"** They are hard workers, I've worked with them since March 2014, when I started my job at the ED."

 **"** What is your job, Mrs Beauchamp?"

 **"** I am Clinical Lead." Connie answered then continued. "But yes, they work well with others and each other. They have good bedside manner and I saw Dr Hardy treat a child the other day who inhaled some bleach and he looked after him very well and as for Dr Knight, I've seen how he is with Christian, well I've seen how they both are with him, they love him and have looked after him. Christian told me that he hasn't felt this happy since he was with his mother."

The judge looked at Christian who nodded in agreement to what Connie said. The judge was very convinced.

 **"** So you're saying that Dr Knight and Dr Hardy are suitable carers?"

 **"** They look after people everyday, diagnose them and nurse them back to health, I think they are, no I know they are."

 **"** Okay thank you Mrs Beauchamp, you may step down."

Connie got down from the stand and walked back to her chair, she looked at Cal as she walked past who mouthed "thank you" at her, Connie smiled. Ethan sighed in relief, wiping a sweat from his face.

 **"** Okay, because of Mrs Beauchamp's statement, I'm convinced so far now I just need to hear this from one little boy. Can Christian come to the stand please?" The judge looked at Christian.

Christian looked at Ethan, scared. Ethan comforted him.

 **"** Hey look, you just need to go up there and tell the judge the truth okay? Do not lie. Never lie." Ethan smiled at Christian. Christian nodded and made his way to the stand and climbed on the chair.

 **"** Hello Christian, Carol is going to ask you a few questions okay?"

Christian nodded. Carol got up from the table and walked over to Christian.

"Hey Christian. How old are you?"

 **"** Six years old."

 **"** Do you know what hospital you were born at?"

 **"** St James's"

 **"** You use to live with your mother. Do you know your mothers name?"

 **"** Debbie Fields"

 **"** Okay, you stayed at an orphanage before your dad and uncle?"

 **"** Holby Homes for Children."

 **"** Did you like it there?"

Ethan's voice ran through Christian's mind "Be honest, be honest, be honest"

 **"** No." Christian replied.

"Why not?"

Carol knew the answer to this but she had to ask for the judge to know.

 **"** Danny was mean to me. He hit me." Christian answered bravely. There was murmuring from the audience.

 **"** Is this Danny White?" The judge asked. Christian nodded. **"** Miss Wickers, Danny was arrested the other day for child abuse, assaulting Dr Hardy and handling dangerous weapons. Is that correct?"

 **"** Yes your honour."

 **"** Daddy and Uncle Ethan saved my life." Christian spoked as he looked at Cal and Ethan.

 **"** What's it like living with you daddy and uncle?" Carol continued asking questions.

 **"** I love it! I have my own room, my own bed. I never had that at the orphanage. I always slept on the floor."

 **"** Mrs Beauchamp is it true Christian was admitted after falling down the stairs at the orphanage and Dr Hardy was harmed by Danny twice?" Carol asked Connie.

 **"** Yes, Miss Wickers. Danny arrived at the Emergency Department with Christian he then head butted Dr Hardy and later set off a grenade in the orphanage whilst Dr Hardy was still inside."

 **"** Dr Hardy, you instructed your brother to take your nephew out of the orphanage. Why didn't you go with them? Why didn't you leave Danny?" Carol asked Ethan.

 **"** He had a grenade, if I left he could of set off the grenade with our backs turned. I stayed because I wanted to make sure he didn't set it off while my family was in the building and I was trying to persuade him that we could of got him help." Ethan answered honestly. Cal looked at him and smiled,

 **"** You said Danny set off the grenade and jumped out of the two storey window. Is that right?" Carol asked Ethan.

 **"** Yes. When I was in hospital, he came into my room. That was when he was arrested."

 **"** Okay, thank you."

 **"** Uncle Ethan saved mine and daddy's life that day." Christian looked at Carol then at the judge. The judge smiled at Christian.

 **"** Christian. If you could live with anyone. Who would it be?" Carol asked with a kind smile.

 **"** My daddy and uncle." Christian beamed.

Ethan smiled with a tear in his eye, he told Christian to be honest and that's exactly what he did.

 **"** Okay Christian, you can go sit with your daddy now. No further questions your honour." Carol kindly instructed. Christian got off the stand and went to sit with Cal and Ethan at the table.

 **"** Okay, we will take a brief intermission, court will resume in 10 minutes." The judge smiled then hit her gavel on the table.

Ethan, Cal, Christian and Carol were all outside the court room, Cal hugged Christian.

 **"** You did very well, Christian." Cal looked at his son proudly.

 **"** Is it over yet?" Christian looked up at all the adults.

 **"** Almost Christian." Ethan smiled.

 **"** You all did very well, I'm just going to go speak to the judge." Carol left and Connie walked over.

 **"** Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." Cal shook Connie's hand.

 **"** I will always help my staff, you know that. The judge seemed very convinced. She was smiling quite a lot." Connie responded.

 **"** That could be a good sign." Cal looked at Ethan.

 **"** Ethan, Cal. We're ready." Carol spoke from down the hall.

Cal took Christian's hand and they all walked back into the courtroom and sat where they previously sat. Taking deep breaths

 **"** Okay. Are we all agreed?" The judge spoke. Cal didn't realise he was holding his breath. The audience on the side of the room all nodded. Ethan and Cal's heart stopped. **"** Okay, by this case, I am granting Dr Caleb Knight and Dr Ethan Hardy custody of Christian Fields with six weeks assessment." The judge smiled.

 **"** What does that mean?" Cal whispered in Ethan's ear.

 **"** It means: we got Christian. He's ours but they will observe us for six weeks with him." Ethan responded proudly.

Cal couldn't help but smile.

 **"** Case closed." The judge banged her gavel then left the courtroom

Everyone else left the court room, Christian ran over to Cal who grabbed and picked him up, holding him tightly. Ethan joined in with the hug. Connie watched from a distant with a tear in her eye. The three boys broke their hug, Cal still held Christian but shook his brothers hand.

 **"** Thank you." Cal smiled at his brother Ethan also smiled, Connie walked over.

 **"** Well done you two."

 **"** Thank you so much Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan and Cal couldn't thank Connie enough for being there.

 **"** I better get back to the ED. I'll see you boys tomorrow." Connie walked out of the court house, the boys shortly followed her.

 **"** Am I going back to school?" Christian asked.

 **"** Not today, Christian. You can go back tomorrow." Cal assured Christian.

Christian smiled and grabbed Cal and Ethan's hands and walked to the car. They all got in with huge smiles on their faces and the boys drove home as a family finally.

 **Another end to a story! Hope it was a good fanfic for you all. The longest one I've ever done!**

 **Thank you all so much! ❤️**


End file.
